Chulu Drabbles
by TrekkieL
Summary: Chekov/Sulu, Spock/Kirk. Eventually 150 Chulu drabbles. Lots of fluff, mush, one shots, love, adventures, cute, hurt/comfort drabbles. Spirk is included, as is father figure McCoy. Please read and review for more! :D If anyone wants one of these drabbles made into a longer one-shot, PM me the number and name of the drabble and I'll try to write them :D
1. Chapter 1

_**My first attempt at Chulu. I own nothing. These drabbles will be updated in groups of ten. Please point out any mistakes. Enjoy:**_

**#1: OBVIOUS**

Kirk though it was obvious by the way Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu kept glancing at each other, the way they would only go on away missions together and the way they were always at the other's side that it was more than a platonic friendship, but it was also obvious that they couldn't display their affection enough for the other to understand how much the other loves them.

**#2: DINNER**

The day Sulu had asked Chekov to dinner was one of the happiest days of Chekov's life. It had been during the graveyard shift and they were trying to ignore the Captain, who was constantly flirting with everyone, and I mean everyone. The two younger officers were working rapidly at their stations when Chekov and Sulu reached over at the same time and accidently brushed his hand against Sulu's. Chekov blushed and Sulu noticed, so he reached out and grabbed the Ensign's hand. Chekov looked at Sulu in surprise. Kirk wolf whistled. Everyone ignored him.

"Dinner tomorrow, Pasha?" Sulu asked.

"Da, 'Karu."

**#3: TRY**

"Sorry. I vill try harder in future, Hikaru." Chekov sighed. They had just had another fencing lesson and Chekov had paused mid-fight, which had caused Sulu to easily win. Sulu dropped his foil and threw Chekov's foil to the side.

"It doesn't matter, Pavel." Sulu smiled. "You'll get the hang of it in no time." Chekov nodded. "Are you alright? You zoned out while we were practicing."

"I am fine, Hikaru. I vas just vatching you. You are wery skilled." Chekov assured him.

"Thank you, Pasha." Sulu handed him his foil before retrieving his own. "Shall we try again?"

"Only if you stop distracting me." Chekov smirked.

"I'll try." Sulu chuckled.

**#4: NEGLECT**

"Ensign Chekov." Chekov stopped in the middle of the corridor at the sound of his name being called out and turned to see Commander Spock.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You have been neglecting your duties on the bridge. May I ask why?" Spock tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Lieutenant Sulu haz ze flu, sir. I em making zure he getz better and I did ask permission from ze Keptin. I must go nov, sir. I need to zee Doctor McCoy about 'Karu's medicine." Chekov smiled before continuing down the corridor, leaving behind a rather confused Spock.

**#5: PIZZA**

The best day of the week, for Sulu, was Thursday. That was when he and Chekov, after their late shift, would go to Sulu's quarters and watch a movie with popcorn and a pizza. Sulu would laugh when Pavel got sauce around his mouth and would wipe it off gently. Then, they would both laugh and continue watching the film until Chekov fell asleep with his head on Sulu's lap.

**#6: KIDNAP**

Sulu knew he would never forgive the Captain for taking Chekov down to the surface. When Kirk had explained to Sulu that Chekov had been kidnapped, Sulu had refrained from punching him, but had beamed down to the surface of the planet with a phaser, set to kill, and a tricorder to scan for humanoid life. Whoever had kidnapped Chekov wasn't going to live to tell the tale.

**#7: PEACEFUL**

When Chekov woke most nights due to nightmares or homesickness, he often found that watching Hikaru sleep helped him to calm down and forget about it. Hikaru slept with a peaceful look on his face, never in the midst of a dream or nightmare. Chekov admired Sulu for those reasons, Sulu had no worries, no guilt, no secrets. Chekov did.

**#8: ARGUE**

"You're such a child, Pavel!" Sulu growled before turning to leave. Chekov was taken aback and allowed the tears to flow down his face.

"Fine! Next time, I vill leawe you to die!" Sulu stopped in his tracks and realised how much it hurt his Pasha to say that.

"Oh, Pasha!" Sulu closed the gap between them and held Chekov in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Pavel. I didn't mean what I said. I just don't want you getting hurt and throwing yourself in front of me and the weapon doesn't help. If Scotty hadn't beamed us up when he did…"

"But he did." Chekov sniffed, pulling away. "Such a child." he muttered, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I didn't mean it, Pasha. I was angry. I… I say stupid things when I'm angry or… or upset." Sulu stammered. "I'm sorry."

"You newer called me a child before."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Nyet, I'm sorry I em too much of a child for you." Pavel whispered before turning and leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry…" Sulu sighed. He hated it when they argued and he hated it when his Pasha got hurt, but what he hated more was the fact his Pasha was willing to die for him on that planet.

**#9: PUNISHMENT**

"Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, you have violated the protocols by ignoring my orders to stay on the ship by launching your own, one-man, might I add, rescue mission for Ensign Pavel Chekov." Kirk stated.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted."

"With all due respect, Captain, but Ensign Chekov would be dead with the other two officers if I hadn't found him when I did."

"I told you I was assembling my best security and medical officers for the rescue mission. You realise you will need to be punished?" Kirk inquired.

"Yes, sir. I knew this before leaving the _Enterprise_." Sulu replied.

"Very well, as punishment for going against my orders and launching your own mission, you will not be allowed to see Ensign Chekov until he is out of sickbay."

"But sir! He needs me! I should be with him!"

"It'll only be a few days and you're not even supposed to be in there anyway. Maybe this will teach you not to violate orders."

"For your information, sir, I will do it again if necessary. This punishment will not affect my need to protect him." Sulu growled and turned to leave.

"I know." Kirk replied.

**#10: CHILD**

Pavel Chekov hated the way everyone treated him like a child. He had always tried to prove himself to everyone, always tried to do everything right, but everyone still called him the 'kid'. Sulu wasn't like that. Sulu respected him, treated him like an equal and never called him kid and never treated him like one. Chekov liked that.


	2. Chapter 2

**#11: DEVOTION**

Kirk knew Chekov and Sulu were devoted to each other. They spent every moment they could together, both ate meals together, risked their lives for each other. They were inseparable, and Kirk knew that their devotion was going to get them killed one day.

**#12: AMBUSH**

"Spock to _Enterprise_. Three to beam up! Hurry!" Kirk and Scotty stood by the transported console as they heard Spock shout down his communicator before the sound of weapons fire was heard. Scotty ran his fingers over the console, hurrying to beam up the three crewmembers. Kirk and Scotty watched as three figures appeared on the transporter pad.

Sulu, who had a phaser wound to his shoulder, was knelt on the ground, holding an unconscious Chekov to his chest, his head resting on Sulu's uninjured shoulder. The Ensign had a head wound that was rapidly bleeding. Spock was on one knee besides Sulu, feeling for the young Ensign's pulse. Spock stood and turned to Kirk and Scotty.

"There was an ambush on the planet. Ensign Chekov needs immediate medical attention." Sulu wasted no time lifting Chekov in his arms and pushing past the three older officers to get to sickbay.

**#13: EXPLODE**

"Sulu! Move away from the console!" Kirk yelled over the sound of the red alert and the weapons fire exchanged between _the Enterprise _and the bird-of-prey.

"One… More… Second…" Sulu muttered, fingers frantically moving across his panel.

"'Karu!" Chekov leapt from his seat and pulled Sulu away from his console, just as his panel exploded, sparks flying everywhere and smoke escaping. Sulu and Chekov were on the ground, holding each other by the arms.

"You really should leesten to ze Keptin, Hikaru." Chekov panted. Sulu just threw his arms around Chekov's neck.

"Sorry…" Sulu muttered. "Won't happen again." Chekov laughed.

"It better not."

**#14: BUTTERFLY**

Chekov laughed as a butterfly, or a winged alien creature like it, landed on Chekov's hand.

"Hikaru, look!" Chekov smiled and lifted his hand to show Sulu the 'butterfly'.

"Beautiful." Sulu breathed.

"She iz, izn't she?" Chekov studied the 'butterfly' closer, observing the colours and patterns on the wings.

"I was talking about you." Sulu chuckled. Chekov lifted his hand and the 'butterfly' flew off.

"Vell, you are wery beautiful, 'Karu." Chekov continued to watch the 'butterfly'. "I em not wery beautiful though." Sulu took Chekov's hand and kissed it where the 'butterfly' had landed.

"You are to me, Pasha." Sulu kissed him again. "I love you."

"I lowe you too, 'Karu."

**#15: LOVE**

"I love you so much, Pasha." Sulu breathed, their foreheads touching. Pavel sighed, pulled away and tried to run. Hikaru caught his arm and turned him to look at him. "What's wrong? Don't you… Don't you love me?"

"I do!" Chekov assured him. "Honestly, I do! I lowe you more zan anyzing in ze whole uniwerse! I lowe you vith all my heart, 'Karu!"

"Then, why did you run?" Sulu looked close to tears and the thought that he had upset him broke Chekov's heart.

"It… it is because I cannot pronounce 'lowe' propewly." Chekov muttered. "I vas vorried it vould not mean anyzing to you if I cannot zay it right." Sulu pressed his forehead against Chekov's.

"Is that it? Pasha, the way you pronounce love is special. It makes me feel special because I got 'lowe' instead of 'love'. It's different, and that makes us special, don't you think so?" Chekov thought about it for a moment.

"I newer thought about it zat vay before. In zat case, I lowe you too, 'Karu, and I vill zay it as many times as you vish."

**#16: SLAVE**

When Chekov heard that Sulu had been captured on his away mission and was to be sold as a slave, he had taken the necklace his mother had given him for his graduation at the academy, the one made of pure gold with a real diamond in the centre, and took it to the surface, where he sold it for a large amount of money. He had then taken the money to the Captain and told him if he bought Sulu, he would work any shifts he wanted and would never ask for time off ever again. Kirk had just told Chekov to calm down, breathe deeply and accompany him to the auction.

When Sulu came out, battered and bruised with a pain collar around his neck, Chekov almost cried. Kirk was the highest bidder, even if he had to sell three phasers to get the extra money he needed. When Sulu was released to them with the remote for the collar, Sulu ran into Chekov's arms and they both cried as they shared a tight embrace.

"I love you so much, Pasha."

"I lowe you so much too, 'Karu!" Chekov pulled away and immediately took the collar off and discarded it on the ground. Chekov turned to the Captain.

"Zank you, Keptin."

"No worries, Chekov, and don't worry about those shifts. Selling your necklace though?"

"You sold your necklace?! But that's the only thing you have of your mother! It's really important to you!"

"You are far more important, 'Karu."

**#17: TAUNT**

"Let him go!" Sulu shouted at the view screen. Kirk held up a hand.

"Lieutenant." Kirk turned to the screen to look at the three Romulan's he recognised, who had Chekov on their ship in perfect view on the screen. Kirk knew there was a reason for it. "Tell me what I must do to get my crewmen back."

"You will give us any technology we ask for and only _after_ that, you may take him back." the female Romulan sneered, gently running a finger down Chekov's cheek. Chekov whimpered slightly and Sulu growled, _literally _growled..

"You know I can't do that." Kirk replied, desperately trying not to look at the betrayed look in Sulu's face.

"Then _he_ will suffer!" she snarled, producing a knife from her belt and slashing Chekov's front. Sulu couldn't tear his gaze, tears falling freely and Chekov tried not to cry out for Sulu's sake, but failed. McCoy ended up turning Sulu away from the screen and trying to talk to him over Chekov's scream, his hands over Sulu's ears, trying to convince him it was alright. Sulu shut his eyes tight.

"Captain, I believe they are taunting us." Spock deadpanned.

"You could at least act like you give a damn, you green blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy glared at Spock like he was the dumbest creature alive. Kirk resisted the urge to scream at either Spock or the Romulans. Sulu continued to cry, despite having his eyes shut tight. McCoy did his best to calm him. Eventually, the Romulan female gave up, only because Chekov had fallen unconscious, and growled at the screen.

"Take him back. He's no good to us anymore." Kirk nodded and ended the transmission, running to the transport room with Sulu and McCoy at his heels.

**#18: DECORATE**

Sulu knows one of Chekov's favourite holidays, apart from Halloween, is Christmas, so when Sulu brings a small pine tree from the batony lab to Chekov's quarters, he can't help but smiled back when Chekov grins excitedly.

"'Karu, can you help me decorate it?"

"Of course, Pasha."

**#19: ESCAPE**

"You ready to escape?" Sulu smiled.

"Da." Chekov nodded and lay down on the ground, closing his eyes and going as limp as possible. Sulu began to pound on the cell door.

"Help! Please! My friends collapsed and he needs medical attention! Please, help him!" Sulu continued to yell, hearing the two guards up the hall say 'we need them alive.' And then deciding to see what was going on. The two guards opened the cell door and walked in before looking over Chekov. Chekov quickly opened his eyes, swiped one of the guards weapons from his belt and shot them both.

"Excellent plan, 'Karu." Chekov smiled.

"Thank you, Pasha. It's actually one of the oldest tricks in the book." Sulu paled when the security alert sirens ran through the halls. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Don't vorry." Chekov kissed Sulu's cheek and took his hand, pulling him out the cell and down the hall, shooting anything that got in their way. Sulu smirked, for he was enjoying it a lot more than he should be.

**#20: NEVER**

"'Karu!" Chekov sat up in bed in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing quietly. Chekov felt strong arms wrap around his chest and he sank into the embrace. He knew Sulu had heard him from his quarters through the bathroom and had come to comfort him.

"I'm here, Pasha. It was just a dream, it's alright." Sulu ran a hand through Chekov's hair, muttering words of comfort.

"Ve had a fight in my dream." Chekov explained, wiping tears from his face with his sleeve. "You said you hated me and vanted nothing to do vith me ewer again, zen you left."

"Well, that dark, twisted, pathetic version of me can die and rot in hell. I love you for real, Pasha, and no matter how much we will argue and disagree, I will _never_ leave you. I promise."

"Newer?"

"Never."

"Newer ewer?"

"I wish you knew how adorable you sound right now."

"I lowe you."

"I love you too, Pasha. I always will."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am soooo sorry about this mistake, but I lost 10 drabbles in the update. Thank you to Ellstra for pointing it out! I blame my internet! (another way of saying it was totally my fault) Here you go:_**

**#21: TRAUMA**

"'Karu!" Chekov called as he ran into the transporter room. Sulu was stood on the transporter pad, having just beamed up from an away mission that Chekov hadn't been allowed to go on because Kirk had said it was too dangerous. Sulu turned to look at Chekov, who threw himself at him. Sulu brought his arms around Chekov waist.

"Pasha? What's wrong?" Kirk, Spock and McCoy, who had been beamed up as well, stood to the side and watched the two younger officers, not wanting to disturb the scene. Kirk turned to McCoy.

"Don't you have to be in sickbay?" he asked.

"Nah, this is cute," McCoy shrugged. Kirk smirked. The usually-so-serious Doctor had a soft spot for the two younger officers, especially Chekov. He looked at Jim with a grim expression. "And after what happened last time..." Jim nodded. No more needed to be said. Chekov nuzzled his head closer to Sulu's neck.

"You're ok!" Chekov cried. Sulu ran a hand through Chekov's curly hair.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I… oh!" Sulu gasped in recognition. 3 weeks ago, Sulu had come back from an away mission unconscious and close to death. McCoy had needed to revive Sulu twice before he was completely stable and had operated on him three times. "Oh, Pavel! I'm fine. I promise." Sulu pulled Chekov away and smiled. "I'm alive." He assured the young navigator, gently wiping away tears.

"I em sorry 'Karu. I vas just scared it vould happen again."

"Your traumatised, Pasha." Sulu pulled him closer for a kiss. "I'll be fine. I love you."

"I lowe you too."

**#22: BRUISED**

When Chekov arrived late to his shift on the bridge with a large bruise on his cheek, Sulu had abandoned whatever it was the Captain had told him to do and ran to Chekov's side. Chekov immediately wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck and buried his face between his neck and shoulder. Kirk stood abruptly to see what the problem was.

"Oh god! Pavel? What..?" Sulu couldn't speak.

"Lieutenant Marko said zat you had made ze vorst mestake of your life by lowing me and zat you vould regret eet. He said you vould leawe me because I vasn't vorth lowing. Please don't leawe me 'Karu! I lowe you!" Chekov cried into Sulu's shoulder. Sulu was surprised about the fact Chekov was upset about the thought of _losing_ him rather than what Marko had said about the Russian.

"I am _never _going to leave you. I promise. Marko needs to mind his own business before he ends up floating in space due to a 'supposed' transporter accident." That earned a small laugh from Chekov as he wiped his eyes. "Pasha, how'd you get the bruise?" Sulu asked, gently running his fingers over said bruise.

"I told him zat at least someone lowed me and then he flipped. He has anger management problems." Chekov explained, having calmed down a little. "Zen he punched me. It vas my own fault, really."

"No it wasn't, Pasha, that's no excuse for him to do this. Well done for not physically hurting him though. I would have!" Sulu assured him and shot a look at the Captain.

"Lieutenant Marko, please report to my ready room." Kirk growled into his com-badge before placing a hand on Chekov's shoulder. "Try to calm down. You and Sulu play Captain for half an hour while I talk to Marko. Ok?" Chekov nodded in thanks. Kirk turned to Spock. "You stay out the way. Those two have the bridge for a while, to take Chekov's mind of it. Don't say anything about violating protocols, alright?"

"Yes, Captain." Spock replied, watching as Sulu sat in the Captain chair with Chekov on his lap, who was looking slightly happier.

"Captain Sulu. Taste of your dream, 'Karu." Chekov smiled.

"Yeah. You wanna be first officer? When I'm a real Captain, that is."

"Da. Da!" Chekov laughed. "Zank you, 'Karu!"

**#23: VALENTINE**

Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu never celebrated Valentine's Day. They hated the idea of loving each other on that one particular day. They didn't see the point. They agreed they would always love each other and they wanted to spend every day together. They didn't want one day to show everyone how they felt, they wanted every day.

**#24: ARSENIC**

Sulu and Chekov had gone to the surface of a planet with Kirk and McCoy to explore the civilisations. When they had found a bar, they wasted no time. Chekov was still too young to drink, but McCoy bought him a vodka anyway. Pavel just complained about how 'Russian wodka vas the only wodka vorth buying.' At the moment, Sulu, Kirk and McCoy were laughing at a joke the young Captain had just told that Chekov didn't understand, then they laughed harder because Chekov looked completely lost. Chekov laughed too.

Out the corner of his eye, Chekov watched a guy as he tripped over their table, knocking Sulu's drink over. The man apologised and insisted on buying Sulu another drink. Chekov watched as the man ordered the drink. Sulu poked Chekov, asking if he was alright and Chekov nodded. They guy stirred the drink before handing it to Sulu. Sulu smiled and thanked him, but Chekov continued to watch the man, who smirked and threw a packet in a nearby bin. Sulu brought the drink up to his lips.

"Nyet!" Chekov took the glass from Sulu's hand and put it on the table. "I zhink zat guy put zomething in ze drink." McCoy pulled out a tricorder and scanned it.

"Arsenic." McCoy paled. "My god! Good thing you spotted that, kid! He'd be dead by the end of this week, no doubt in immense pain!" Sulu wrapped his arms around Chekov's neck.

"You saved my life. Thank you, Pasha."

**#25: UNTIE**

"Pasha, you're ok. Please, tell me you're ok!" Sulu cupped Pavel's face in his hands before turning to untie the rope around Chekov's wrists.

"I em ok, 'Karu." Chekov smiled weakly. The rope fell from around his wrists and Sulu immediately pulled Pavel close for a tight embrace.

"God, Pasha! I was so scared. Those aliens told me you were dead." Sulu clung tightly to Chekov.

"Since vhen do you leesten to ze bad guys, 'Karu." Chekov laughed. It was the best sound Sulu had ever heard.

"I love you."

"I lowe you too."

**#26: NIGHTMARES**

Sulu knew Chekov was a victim of nightmares. Sometimes, Pavel's screaming or crying would wake him. At other time, Chekov would walk into Sulu's quarters and watch Sulu sleep until he, too, fell asleep. Chekov only ever told Sulu about the nightmares. They were mostly about how he couldn't save Spock's mother, getting kicked off _the Enterprise_ or Sulu dying. Sulu didn't understand how someone so young, innocent and beautiful could have so many worries, burdens and secrets. When Sulu did get woken by Chekov's cries, he would walk through the bathroom to Chekov's quarters to hold the young Ensign close until he wanted to talk.

**#27: PLANTS**

Chekov would always bring Sulu a flower back from every away mission he goes on, just so Sulu can tell him about it. Sulu would then take it to his botany lab with the other plants Chekov bought back for him. In all honesty, Sulu loved each and every plant Chekov had given him, not just because they were beautiful and unusual, but because they were from Chekov.

**#28: GUILT**

"'Karu!" Chekov all but fell through the sickbay doors and ran to Sulu's side. "'Karu! I em so sorry! I em sorry!"

"Relax, Pasha. It's not the… first fencing accident I've been in… and I've had worse. I think you did… pretty well. Good aim." Sulu winced as he tried to sit u. Chekov gently pushed him back down.

"Hikaru, I almost killed you!" Pavel cried.

"You missed my lung by 3 cm. I'm alright." Hikaru took Pavel's hand in his.

"I just feel so guilty. I'm sorry."

"Pavel, stop apologising. I'm fine and it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, so I suppowse ze foil just threw itself at you zen!" Chekov sneered.

"Pasha, if it helps, I forgive you, but you should know I never blamed you in the first place."

"You shouldn't forgiwe me."

"Pasha, come here." Sulu shuffled across the bed to make a space for Chekov. Pavel clambered on the bed and lay down beside Sulu. Sulu wrapped his arm around Chekov's waist and kissed his hair. "I love you."

"I lowe you too."

**#29: CRASH**

I can't hold her!" Sulu's fingers frantically moved across the panel. He knew this would be the last time he took a shuttle to the surface rather than wait for the transporter to be repaired, even if he did survive this.

"I got transporters back!" Scotty yelled triumphantly through his communicator. "How do I beam you up?"

"Compensate for ze grawitational pull!" Chekov yelled besides Sulu, also trying to steady the shuttle.

"Aye!" Scotty yelled. Sulu gave up and moved out his seat. Chekov followed.

"We're going to crash…" Sulu sighed. Chekov took Sulu's hand in his.

"Then at least ve are together." Chekov smiled weakly. "I lowe you, 'Karu."

"I love you too, Pasha," Hikaru used the nickname he had used when he asked Pavel out. "Love you so much." Hikaru brought Pavel close for a kiss as the transporter lights danced around them. Scotty could have jumped for joy when Sulu and Chekov appeared on the pad in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Scotty." Sulu laughed as he clung tighter to Chekov, who was crying joyfully in the embrace.

"You're welcome." Scotty sighed in relief.

**#30: WISH**

"Happy birthday, 'Karu!" Chekov laughed. All the senior staff had gathered in the mess hall with Chekov to celebrate Sulu's birthday. About half an hour into the party, Chekov brought out the cake he had made and placed it in front of Sulu.

"Make a vish, 'Karu." Chekov smiled.

"I don't need to, Pasha. My wish came true the day you agreed to go out with me." Sulu stood and brought Chekov closer for a kiss. There were a few 'awwws', some wolf-whistles and everyone cheered. Sulu turned in Chekov's arms and blew out the candles before turning to kiss Pavel once more.

"I lowe you." Chekov smiled.

"I love you too, Pasha. Do you wanna know what I wished for?"

"Vhat?"

"I wished we would be together forever."

"I vill make sure that wish comes true, 'Karu."


	4. Chapter 4

**#31: BULLY**

"Would you lookie here! If it ain't the two little lovebirds!" lieutenant Marko sneered. He had just walked straight into the two boys, who were holding hands down the corridor. Chekov tightened his grip on Sulu's hands, obviously scared of the bully.

"Leave us alone." Sulu growled, attempting to push past. Marko grabbed Chekov by the collar and pushed Sulu to the ground. Chekov lost his grip on Sulu's hand and whimpered.

"Listen here, jailbait. I thought I told you Sulu was no good for you." Marko spat. Sulu tried to loosen Marko's grip on Chekov's collar, only to get punched in the mouth by Marko. Chekov cried out. "Shut up! You're mine, jailbait!"

"Nyet! Leawe me alone!" Chekov tried to pull away. Marko raised a fist.

"What's the problem here?" Kirk's voice bellowed, rounding a corner.

"Nothing, sir." Marko replied, releasing Chekov, who ran straight into Sulu arms and buried his face in Sulu's chest.

"You man-handling and assaulting my officers is most certainly _not _nothing. My ready room, now!" Kirk ordered. Sulu turned to Pavel.

"Who is he to you, Pasha?" Sulu asked.

"Ve met at ze bar. He vas drunk and vanted me to go to his quarters vith him. I punched him and told him I already had you. Zen he got mad and started telling me I vas his. I don't like him, 'Karu."

"Me neither. In fact, he's going to see just how well I can handle a sword. I won't let him hurt you. I love you."

"I lowe you too."

**#32: CAPTAIN**

"Sulu, you have the bridge. Spock, Uhura, you're with me." Kirk announced before leaving the bridge.

"Ensign Pavel Chekov, you are assigned to first officer." Sulu ordered playfully.

"Aye sir!" Chekov stood and mock saluted.

"Come here, that's an order." Sulu stood and Chekov move closer to him. "I am in command, yes?"

"Zat is correct, sir."

"Then I order you to join me in the mess hall for dinner tonight."

"Aye sir!" Chekov laughed.

**#33: FIRE**

"Pavel!" Sulu cried as Kirk read out the reports from where he sat in his captain's chair. A series of conduits had ruptured near Sulu and Chekov's quarters, and reports said Chekov hadn't been found. It had taken Scotty and Kirk to keep Sulu from entering the turbolift and running up there.

"Lieutenant! Please return to your post. I'll talk to security and repair teams to see if he's been found." Kirk smiled weakly and watched as Sulu fidgeted in his seat.

"'Karu!" Sulu turned in his seat to find Chekov running out the turbolift.

"Pavel!" Sulu leapt from his seat and threw his arms around the young Ensign.

"You are safe, da?" Chekov asked, pulling away.

"I'm fine, Pasha. I thought…"

"Nyet, I vas hawing a check-up vith McCoy." Chekov laughed.

"Thank god!"

"I need to go back to sickbay. I kind of ran avay from McCoy to check on you." Chekov smiled guiltily.

"Ok. I'm coming with you." Sulu took Pavel's hand and held it all the way to sickbay.

**#34: CUDDLE**

There were three things Sulu loved most about Pavel. One: his curly hair. Two: his adorable accent. Three: his bright blue eyes. That was why Sulu loved their cuddles.

After every shift, every away mission and every encounter with lieutenant Marko, Chekov would sit with Sulu on one of their beds, one of their couches or on a couch in the mess hall. Sulu would wrap his arms around Chekov. Chekov would rest his head against Sulu's chest and Sulu would run a hand through Chekov's curly hair. Chekov would talk about his day in his adorable accent. Then, when Sulu began talking about his day, Chekov would watch him with big blue eyes.

Every time, Sulu would smile at Pavel and ask him what he saw. Every time, Pavel would say: "ze most beautiful person in ze uniwerse." Every time, Sulu would reply: "Oh really? That can't be right because that's what I can see in front of me." Then, Sulu would laugh when Chekov blushed. God, he loved cuddles.

**#35: COMA**

"'Karu. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just vanted to tell you I valked into Lieutenant Marko today. He says you vill newer vake up and zat you'll die and zat it vill be all my fault." Pavel sniffed, wiping a tear with his sleeve. McCoy, watching from a distance, looked at Kirk.

"He's been in a coma for the past 3 days now. Damn it, Jim. I don't know when, or even if, he's even gonna wake up." Kirk watched as Chekov held Sulu's hand like a lifeline, kissing it before laying his head down on the bed.

"Please vake up soon, 'Karu. Ve promised ve vould be together forewer." Chekov yawned. Kirk turned to McCoy.

"Keep me posted on their conditions. I need them on the bridge as soo…"

"Dammit, Jim! Sulu got hit, by some kind of alien vehicle, pushing the kid out the way! I was there! They ain't gonna be ready for duty for a while!" McCoy refrained from physically hurting his friend.

"I… I didn't realise…"

"They've been through a lot, Jim. Don't hide your concern behind that damned chair." McCoy sighed. Kirk placed a hand on McCoy's shouder.

"Thanks, Bones. Just… keep me up to date, yeah?"

"Sure, Jim." McCoy turned to order Chekov out his sickbay when he saw the young Ensign asleep, his head on his arm on the bed, the other arm holding Sulu's hand. "Sleep tight, kid."

**#36: DATE**

Chekov and Sulu will never forget their first date. It was simple really, a meal in the mess hall. Of course, on _the Enterprise_, news spread fast, and people started congratulating them and saying it was about time. Well, except for Marko. They were half way through a meal, while Chekov was talking about Russia, some poor crewman tripped and spilt his food all over lieutenant Marko. Marko towered over the frightened crewman and threw what had gone all over him at him. the crewman ducked and the food hit Sulu. Chekov and Sulu stood and Chekov looked at his boyfriend in concern, but Sulu yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and soon, everyone was throwing food at everyone else.

When the Captain came in and demanded to know who had started the food fight, everyone pointed at lieutenant Marko, knowing Chekov and Sulu were on a date so they didn't dob Sulu in. when Kirk left, with a rather hacked off Marko, Sulu grinned and thanked everyone for understanding the situation. He turned to Chekov, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Another date tomorrow?" Sulu asked, taking both of Chekov's hands in his.

"Da, defiantly!" Chekov laughed.

**#37: TRAPPED**

"'Karu? Are you alright?" Chekov coughed, pushing rocks away. They had been on an away mission with the Captain and McCoy, exploring the caves that were, apparently, haunted. There had been a rockslide and Pavel had pulled Hikaru back. however, Chekov couldn't see Sulu in the dust cloud, but he knew they were separated from the Captain and McCoy.

"I'm here, Pasha. I'm alright. Are you ok?" Hikaru gripped Pavel's hand comfortingly. Pavel tightened his grip.

"I em ok, 'Karu."

"Thank you, by the way. I believe you saved my life." Sulu smiled.

"You're velcome. I em wery good at doing zat." Chekov laughed weakly. "Ve're trapped now. I em sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Pavel. You just saved me from becoming a pancake!" Sulu laughed. Chekov chuckled. "The Captain will find us, Pasha. You don't have to blame yourself for everything."

"I'm sorry…"

"Come here." Sulu pulled Chekov closer and kissed him gently before pulling away and sitting on the ground. Chekov sat beside him. "Now, the Captain will find us in a while. We… just need to wait."

"Ok." Pavel sighed, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru smiled and wrapped his arms around the young Ensign. "I lowe you."

"I love you too."

**#38: INJURY**

"Ensign Pavel! There is no need for you to be in my sickbay!" McCoy stood between the Russian and the entrance to the sickbay.

"I hawe information on ze monster zat attacked 'Karu!" Pavel cried.

"You mean Lieutenant Marko?"

"Vell, he iz a monster!"

"Yeah. Sure, kid. Sulu's got a bump on his head from where he was thrown against that table but I need to check his arm. He landed on it pretty hard." McCoy explained.

"Vhen can I see him?" Pavel asked.

"When I let him leave. Go… back to the bridge or to your quarters or somethin' kid. I can't have you 'ere."

"Vhy not?"

"Come on, kid. Do you want him to get better?"

"Da."

"Then you'd better leave coz I ain't gonna help him till your gone."

"I… I em sorry, doktor McCoy. Just… help him get better." Pavel hung his head and turned to leave.

"Kid…" Pavel stopped and looked at McCoy. "I'm sorry. I've had a stressful day and I don't want to deal with people who I don't need to deal with." McCoy placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder.

"I understand. I em sorry for vaisting your time." Chekov shrugged the hand off and disappeared down the corridor.

"Pavel…" McCoy made a mental note to go after him later, coz Sulu was gonna kill him for upsetting the young navigator.

**#39: FATHER**

"Hello father." Chekov smiled. The Captain had given Chekov permission to contact his family, as everyone else had done it already. Sulu had introduce Chekov to his parents, who were delighted with the young Russian and the fact their son had found someone. Pavel's mother had died of cancer when he was little, so his father was his only family.

"Long time no see, hey son?" his father laughed.

"I know, father. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. So, vhats it like in space?"

"It iz amazing! First day in space, ve battled a time traweling Romulan zat destroyed wulcan!"

"Who's your friend?"

"I vant to introduce you to Hikaru. He is my boyfriend." Sulu wrapped an arm around Pavel's waist. Pavel blushed.

"You're gay?!" His father growled.

"Da. I did not zhink zere vould be a problem…"

"Of course there's a problem, you little punk. No son of mine is going to be gay!"

"Zen I guess I em not you son anymore!" Pavel ended the transmission suddenly. Hikaru didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright, Pasha?"

"I em fine. I vas expecting zomezing like zis to happen anyvay." Pavel wrapped his arms around Sulu. "I newer thought it vould hurt zis much." He admitted.

"Pasha, you'll always have me. You can stay with me and my family during shore leave." Hikaru tried to comfort him.

"Zank you 'Karu."

**#40: GUN**

"Don't you dare touch him!" Pavel cried, pointing the gun at the two aliens, who were currently trying to capture him and Hikaru. They had been beamed aboard their ship suddenly whilst everyone on _the Enterprise_ was occupied with the weapons exchange between _the Enterprise _and the ship they were currently on.

Sulu was currently on the floor, his left leg having been shot momentarily after they were beamed aboard. Chekov had been furious and jumped at one of the aliens, stealing it phaser in the process.

"Ha! And what's a kid gonna do?" sneered the female one.

"Pavel, don't."

"I vill kill you if you touch him again." Chekov eyed the console besides the aliens and shot at it. The console exploded, disabling their shields and weapons. "I beliewe I hawe just made your ship wulnerable." Chekov smirked as transporter lights danced around him and Hikaru.

"Damn you, kid!" The male alien growled, but they'd already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**There will be some bad langauge in #48... just a warning. Sorry for late update, I have no excuse. (Apart from watching Charlie Bartlett and Odd Thomas (Both with Anton Yelchin!)) Spirk included! Enjoy:**_

**#41: CAPTURED**

"'Karu!" Pavel had woken in a dark cell. The last thing he remembered was him and Hikaru getting grabbed by a group of aliens. "'Karu!"

"Pasha?" the voice was weak, but it was there, and that was enough for Pavel.

"'Karu! Vhere are you? Are you ok?" Pavel looked around the cell frantically.

"I… I don't know, Pavel. I'm fine, but I think my leg's broken..." Pavel saw a shadow moving in the corner of the cell.

"Hang on. I ken see you." Pavel sat down beside Hikaru and smiled.

"Pasha? Oh, god."

"Come here." Pavel shuffled and pulled Hikaru down so Sulu's head was rested in Pavel's lap.

"Thank you."

"Vhy are ve here, 'Karu?" Chekov asked, absentmindedly running his hand through Sulu's hair.

"Information or blackmail."

**#42: GRAVITY**

Hikaru had _never_ enjoyed a malfunction, but the time the gravity had failed on the bridge was an exception. Everyone was floating in mid-air and the Captain wasn't taking the situation seriously, so Spock was currently trying to re-establish the gravity.

"Pavel! Watch this!" Sulu grinned and summersaulted in mid-air. Pavel laughed.

"Hold on, 'Karu." Pavel grabbed his console, throwing himself at the wall and pushing away from the wall, flying straight into Hikaru.

"Hey, babe." Sulu smiled. "What you doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Chekov's waist.

"Hey." Pavel smiled back, blushing slightly. "Zero grawity hug." Pavel suddenly laughed and told Hikaru to look. The Captain had just pushed himself away from his chair and pushed Spock away from his station.

"So, Spock," Kirk grinned, floating with his first officer. "What you doing tonight?"

"I do not believe I am doing anything tonight, however, I really must get the gravity back online."

"Don't. We're all enjoying it."

"They are sooo going out." Hikaru smirked.

"Da. I agree."

**#43: TIME**

Hikaru will never forget the time he had accidently gone to the future. He didn't know how, probably something to do with the other ship that had attacked _the Enterprise_ for 'disturbing their space. One minute, he was on the bridge. The next, he was in the middle of a corridor looking straight at… himself. But this version of him was different. He had a large scar on his face and he looked almost dead inside.

"Pavel is going to die." The future version him stated bluntly.

"What… what do you mean?" Sulu asked.

"I have about 2 minutes to explain this. You need to do the same in two weeks. Wait for you here in two weeks." The older Sulu ordered.

"Ok. What do I do?"

"Get him off the bridge." The future version said simply.

"What?"

"They board the ship, the aliens in the other ship, when our shields are knocked down. Pavel moved closer to me and they shot him. Thought he was calling for help because we were at the navigation console. Shot him without thinking. He… he died on my arms." older Sulu looked ready to cry. "I lashed out and the one that shot Pavel got a knife out his belt and… well, you can see the scar. Just get him off the bridge."

"How do I do that?" Sulu asked.

"You'll think of something." He smiled weakly. "Just… this is the one time I've been selfish on this ship. I want Pavel back. Just save him."

"I will, I promise." There was a bright light and Sulu was back on the bridge. "Pavel, come with me."

**#44: ENRAGED**

"Hey, Sulu! Have you disengaged the external initial dampener?" Ensign Mohain, a friend of lieutenant Marko, sneered as Sulu and Chekov crossed him in the corridor. Nothing enraged Pavel more than people who took the mick out of that little mistake Sulu had made on their first mission.

"Lewtenant!" Pavel growled, letting go of Sulu's hand and turning to Mohain. "I don't zhink you realise zat 'Karu may hawe sawed ze ship and ze Earth!"

"Oh yeah? How?" Mohain asked. No one noticed Captain Kirk come round the corner and stop to listen.

"Ve vould hawe arriwed and been destrowed at ze zame time as ze rest of ze fleet! If ve had been destrowed, ve vould not hawe stopped ze drill on Earth! Ve vould not hawe stopped Nero and he may hawe detrowed ewery federwation planet! You should be gwatful to him!"

"Yeah, your right. I am grateful. Grateful that I don't have to work near you two!"

"Lieutenant Mohain, that is enough." Kirk made himself known, causing everyone to jump. "Leave these two alone." Lieutenant Mohain growled, but left anyway.

"Zank you, Kepten." Pavel smiled, taking Sulu's hand again.

"It's ok. Sulu," Kirk turned to the helmsman. "I just want you to know, I am extremely grateful that you are, of all people, _my _pilot. I wouldn't ask for anyone else, ever." Kirk placed a hand on Sulu's shoulder. "And Chekov, I want you to remind him of that." The Captain winked.

"Da, sir! I vill."

**#45: DROWN**

"Pavel!" Sulu cried as he watched the criminal they were chasing push the young Russian into the fast flowing river. Chekov coughed up water and clung to a rock in the middle of the river to stop from floating away in the current. "Damn!" Sulu ran the distance between him and the river, knowing Pavel couldn't swim. He let the criminal run, knowing McCoy would intercept him. He was about to dive in, but Pavel's shouts stopped him.

"Nyet!" Pavel shouted, spitting out mouthfuls of water. "You vill not be able to svim in ze current! I cannot risk losing you!"

"I am _not _going to leave you to drown, Pavel!"

"Oi," McCoy's voice came from somewhere. "What are you kids doing? We gotta… good god!" McCoy skidded to a stop near the River next to Sulu. "Hang on, kid!" McCoy threw his tricorder and communicator on the ground and dived in before Chekov could stop him. McCoy reached the rock Pavel was clinging onto just as he lost his grip and fell off it. McCoy grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around him, dragging him back.

"I got you, kid!" McCoy struggled to the edge of the river and Sulu pulled them out. Chekov slouched against Sulu's chest with their arms around each other. McCoy sat on the ground opposite them.

"Pasha? Are you alright?" Sulu asked, rubbing the boys back as he coughed up more water.

"I em fine, 'Karu." Chekov coughed. "Zank you, Doktor McCoy. Eet is much appreciated."

"That's ok, kid." McCoy gave them a rare smile. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, me too, Pav. Thank you, McCoy." Sulu held Pavel closer and Pavel snuggled closer to Sulu.

**#46: PET**

"Happy birthday, Pasha!" Hikaru smiled as he entered the bridge. Pavel had started a half hour early because the navigator on the last shift had been sent to sick bay after complaining of a sore throat. Hikaru kissed Pavel's forehead and placed a box on Pavel's lap. The entire bridge went silent; including the Captain for a change.

"Vhat's zis?" Pavel asked. Hikaru grinned.

"This is the birthday present that will get me kicked off the ship." Sulu laughed. Kirk straightened up in his seat, eager to know what was going on.

"'Karu..." Pavel looked confused.

"I was joking, Pasha. However, the Captain is going to flip!" Hikaru laughed.

"Open it, Pavel! I want to know why I'm kicking your boyfriend off the ship." Kirk leaned forward, eyes fixed on Hikaru. Pavel smiled and opened the box before reaching in and pulling out, what looked like, a large ball of fur.

"It's a Tribble." Sulu shuffled nervously. "He's a few weeks old. 4 weeks, I think it was." Pavel laughed as it purred in his hand and cuddled it close to his face.

"Zank you, ''Karu!" Pavel giggled as the fur tickled his nose.

"Lieutenent Sulu, it is against regulations to allow pets on board." Spock reminded the young pilot.

"Give them a break, Spock. It's Pav's 18th. It's a special occasion! We can… let it slide." The Captain laughed at the sight of Pavel smiling and cuddling the Tribble. This was the happiest he'd seen the young navigator in a long time. "Besides, I've broken some regulations for you." The Captain winked at his first officer, who blushed a light green before nodding.

"I agree. We can make an exception."

"One other thing." Sulu smiled, pulling something out his pocket before putting it around Pavel's neck. Pavel saw at what it was and gasped. It was a blue sapphire shaped into a heart on a black elastic cord. "The sapphire's real, and a real bugger to get hold of!" Sulu chuckled. Pavel felt tears prick his eyes. "Pasha? What's wrong?"

"Nyet. Nothing…" Chekov put the Tribble down and stood, turning to Hikaru and hugging him tight. "I lowe you so much, I cannot put eet into vords."

"Come here then." Sulu smiled, pulling Pavel close for a kiss. The bridge was filled with cheering and whistling as the boys parted.

"Zank you, 'Karu."

"My pleasure, Pasha."

**#47: MUGGED**

"Nyet, I said I vould be zhere in a minute." Pavel was talking into his communicator. Sulu was visiting his family in England and Pavel had gone to town to buy Sulu a new book about keeping plants as a surprise. He was on his way to meet Hikaru in the park, and Sulu had called him, asking why he hadn't arrived there yet. "I em on my vay. Nyet, I cannot tell you vhat I vas doing. Eet is surprise. I lowe you too. See you in a minute." Chekov put the communicator back in his belt and sped up.

He was a little away from the park when he was grabbed and pulled into an ally. A hand clasped over his mouth as he was forced against the wall and a fist connected with his cheek. Pavel cried out as he was thrown against the wall again. Pavel was dazed as his head was slammed against the bricks and he slumped to the ground.

"You know," a gruff voice growled and Pavel felt a hand going through his pocket, rummaging around and pulling out his tricorder. "I love it when kids are out on their own in the streets. Easy targets. People think it's just kids, messing around. No-one suspects anything." The man pulled out Pavel's communicator. "Interesting technology. Bound to be worth a lot." Pavel was still dazed and couldn't see who it was. He did know, however, that he was being mugged.

"What's this?" the guy asked, pulling at the necklace around Pavel's neck. "A real sapphire? Wow, I hit the jackpot!" Pavel's eyes widened as he felt the man try to pull it off. It was a present from Hikaru on his 18th birthday. Pavel had got him one the same, but an amber the day after. The necklaces were always worn, never taken off, and they were real stones from Earth, very hard to get hold of and very expensive.

"Nyet!" Pavel tried to push the man away, but the man was desperate for the necklace. He felt the necklace get lifted over his head as the man gripped Pavel's neck in an attempt to suffocate him, make him unconscious.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Pavel knew that voice. "I said get off him!" The voice growled. Pavel felt the weight of the man lift off him. When he was finally able to breath and see clearly, he looked over to where the man and Sulu were fighting. Sulu kneed the guy where it hurts most and slammed his head in the wall. The man fell to the floor, unconscious. "Pasha, are you alright?" Sulu asked, pulling the Russian up and holding him close.

"Necklace…" Pavel whimpered. Sulu looked at where the man lay unconscious with the sapphire in his hand.

"Oh, here." Sulu pulled the sapphire necklace out the man's hand and put it on over Pavel's head and smiled. "Better?"

"Da! Zank you, 'Karu!" Pavel smiled and threw his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"It's ok, Pasha. I got you."

**#48: DARE**

"Alright Kirk, I dare you to kiss Sulu." McCoy smirked. Sulu, Scotty, McCoy and the Captain were currently trying to drink each other under the table. Sulu hadn't touch more than a few shots, and the older officers were already losing it.

"No, I really don-" Sulu tried to stop the drunken Captain from doing it, but was interrupted by a fierce kiss. Kirk smiled in accomplishment as he pulled away and turned to McCoy with a cocky wink.

"'Karu!" Hikaru looked toward the door of the mess hall. What a time for Pavel to arrive.

"Pasha, I can expla-" Sulu stood quickly, knocking the chair and the Captain over.

"Nyet! I do not zink you can! Try me!" Pavel cut him off, not moving.

"God damn it, Captain! Why are you such an arse!" Sulu growled in frustration. "This is your bloody fault!"

"Yo bedder nut turn op vor yourt shieft tommoraw! I aint avvin dat attidude on ma bidge!"

"Oh, aye! Ya wee bugger!" Scotty raised a glass.

"Whatever!" Hikaru slammed his fist on the table and growled at the Captain. "If I lose Pavel over this, you lose your pilot!" he yelled, storming out the room to calm down.

"It vas onily a geme!" Kirk slurred.

"A game, keptin?" Chekov asked.

"Yah. Trooth or daure." Scotty laughed. The young Captain drank another shot.

"Vhy vas 'Karu kissing you?"

"Me got dared. Good lil' doccie!" Kirk patted McCoy's shoulder and McCoy grinned.

"Oh, god! I need to vind 'Karu!" Pavel turned on his heel and fled to find Hikaru.

**#49: BRACE**

"Brace for impact!" The Captain yells over the sound of the red alert, the weapons fire and the huge torpedo about to knock them back.

Most people would grab hold of a console, a chair, a panel or maybe even the walls as they prepare for the ship to be hit by the huge weapon. Other people get into a position, leaning over their console, huddling in their chair, leaning against a wall or laying on the ground.

Pavel and Hikaru aren't like most people, or even some people. When they heard the warning to brace, they would jump out their seats and wrap their arms around each other as the ship jolted and they fell to the ground. Sometimes, they would just grip each other's hand and each look at the other reassuringly. They do this because they want the last thing they see and feel to be their lover.

**#50: DANCE**

"May I have this dance?" Hikaru bowed to Pavel, who was watching the ball from the side of the hall. "Please?" Pavel chuckled.

"Of course you may." He smiled, looking over to where the Captain and Spock were waltzing. Hikaru offered his arm and Pavel took it, both finding a comfortable position. They waltzed for what seemed like forever and they enjoyed every moment of it. Pavel rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru kissed the boys head. Pavel smiled and whispered in Sulu's ear.

"Dancing vas inwented in Russia."

"God, I love Russia." Hikaru smiled. Pavel laughed. "But I love you more." Hikaru rested his forehead against Pavel's as they continued to dance.

"I lowe you more zan Russia too." Pavel replied. Hikaru realised this was the only time Pavel had said he loved anything more than Russia, and he was too happy for words.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for everything! Bad word warning in drabble #53. I just watched Into Dakness. I LOVE IT! Also just watched Th Wrath Of Khan. Did anyone else cry when they found Chekov in that cargo container? No? Just me? Poor Chekov... Anyway, Enjoy:**_

**#51: NEGLECT**

"Something on your mind, Spock?" Kirk broke the silence in the bridge when he noticed his first officer deep in thought. Everyone looked over at the Vulcan.

"No sir. It recently occurred to me that today would have been my mother's birthday." Spock replied, sounding and looking slightly saddened. Chekov swallowed and looked away, which Sulu noticed.

"Pav? What the matt-" Sulu was abruptly cut of when Pavel stood quickly and exited the bridge. Kirk turned to the pilot.

"What did you say to him?" He half exclaimed. Sulu explained what had just happened.

Pavel avoided everyone for the next week. He looked worse every time he appeared on the bridge, dark patches under his eyes, getting skinnier, looking scruffier. Each day, Hikaru grew more worried and told the Captain to be wary and told McCoy to be prepared. Sulu wasn't going to force Pavel to do anything. One day, when they were on the bridge, Spock seemed to notice Pavel's neglected form and pulled the Captain aside for a moment.

"I have reason to believe Ensign Chekov's condition is due to the fact I mentioned my mother a week ago."

"What do you mean? How does… oh!" Kirk's eyes widened in realisation.

"I realise that I have not yet informed him that I do not blame him for her death. I feel this is somewhat my fault."

"No, don't be silly, Spock. I never thought… that he'd end up like this…" the Captain glanced over at the navigator, as did Spock. "He's only 18. He shouldn't even be on a star ship, let alone dealing with what happened that day."

"I concur, Captain. I do not believe there was any way of saving her." Spock replied. Suddenly, Pavel slumped to the side and fell out his chair, falling to the ground.

"Pavel!" Hikaru leapt from his seat as Kirk and Spock started running over and moved Pavel so he was cradling him in his lap with Pavel's head against Sulu's chest. "Sulu to sickbay! McCoy, Pavel's just fainted!" McCoy swore through the comms and replied: 'Alright, calm down, I'm on my way.' Sulu shook Pavel gently. "Pav, wake up. Please Pasha." Chekov slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sulu.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered. Sulu helped him to sit up and gently rubbed circles on his back comfortingly. Spock stepped forward and knelt down besides the young navigator.

"Ensign, is the neglect to yourself an effect of the events that happened on the day of my mother's death?" Pavel nodded, muttering another 'I'm sorry' before choking back a sob. Spock wrapped his arms' very uncharacteristically, around the young navigator and hugged him as he spoke. "You do not need to apologise, Ensign. I want you to know I do not blame you for her death. You were not assigned to the transporter that day, yet you managed to save the Vulcan High Council, the Captain and Lieutenant Sulu. I doubt any other officer on the ship would have been capable of doing that and _saving_ my mother. I do not want you to blame yourself. I know she would not want you to either." He released Pavel and nodded.

"Zank you… Commander. I… I feel slightly better nov."

Kirk watched as McCoy and Sulu managed to persuade Pavel to go to sickbay, then walked over to where Spock was stood beside the captain's chair. "Did you _hug_ Ensign Chekov?"

"I did. I have found it is a way of comfort amongst most humans."

"Can't argue with that.

**#52: STARGAZING**

"I alvays found zat looking at ze stars az a child made me feel better vhen I felt down." Pavel explained to Hikaru. Both were led on the ground, hand in hand, stargazing and enjoying every moment of it.

"So, are you feeling down now?" Sulu asked, looking at Pavel. Pavel turned his head.

"Nyet, I em feeling like I em king of ze uniwerse!" he laughed.

"And why's that, Pasha?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I em vith you, 'Karu." Pavel grinned.

"Well, can there be two kings?" Hikaru asked.

"Da, I zink zere can be an exception."

**#53: REGRET**

"'Karu, I really zink you should go to zick bay!" Pavel told Hikaru as they walked down the corridor. Sulu was currently holding a hand up to his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Chekov, of course, had told Hikaru to go to sick bay four times in the past 3 minutes.

"For god's sake, Pavel! It's just bleeding! I don't even know why I have to save your sorry ass every time you bump into Marko!" Sulu spat before he knew what he was saying. He suddenly paled as Pavel took a few steps back. He regretted the words as soon as he said them. "Oh, god. Pav… I…"

"vell, you do not need to sawe my 'sowwy ass' anymore." Pavel sighed. "I vill be on ze bridge." Chekov muttered as he pushed Hikaru away and made his way to the turbo-lift.

"Pasha! Wait!" Sulu ran in front of Pavel and the turbo-lift. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I've just had a really stressful few days and I just snapped. I'm glad I'm able to protect you from Marko and if he had taken you back to his quarters that night when he met you, god knows what he would have done and I want you safe, Pasha. And he was asking for a punch when he called you 'Jail-bait'. You're mine as long as you want to be."

"I vill forgiwe you." Pavel smirked. "And I vill only ewer be yours."

**#54: STREAM**

"Don't walk too close to the edge, Pasha." Hikaru smiled, pulling Pavel to the other side of him, keeping his arm around Pavel's waist and holding him close as they walked alongside the stream. "I don't want you falling in again."

"I did not fall in, I vas pushed in. McCoy ees a good svimmer." Pavel grinned.

"Yes, he is." Hikaru looked at Pavel. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Da, you newer stop saying eet." Pavel laughed.

"Did… did you want me to stop?" Hikaru asked.

"Nyet! I did not mean eet like zat!" Pavel panicked. Sulu held him closer.

"Hey, calm down. I won't stop saying it, I promise. I love you."

"I lowe you too."

**#55: LAUGH**

Sulu loved it when Chekov laughed, and Chekov loved it when Sulu laughed.

Sulu knew the things that made Chekov laugh: Jokes, tickles, Sulu nuzzling his neck, Sulu giving Marko an earful, Sulu complimenting him, when he beams Sulu up from away missions, Sulu and lots of other stuff really.

Chekov knows what makes Sulu laugh: Chekov's puppy dog eyes, Chekov speaking to Marko in Russian, drunk Chekov singing, fencing with Chekov, when Chekov says 'nuclear wessles', Chekov and more stuff.

Whats amazing is the fact that they both make each other laugh in everything they do. Even if they're running away from any monster that wants to eat them, they make each other laugh.

**#56: PUNCH**

"Oi, Jailbait!" Marko whispered. Pavel was on the bridge, as was Marko, who had come in to hand the Captain the engineering reports.

"Vhat do you vant?" Chekov asked, not looking up from his console.

"To know where Sulu is." Marko replied.

"He ees on his vay back from ze sickbay. He had a headache zis morning. Vhy?" Chekov spun his chair round.

"I'm gonna pay him a visit." Marko sneered, running towards the turbolift. The Captain stood, not hearing the conversation, and watched as he fled from the bridge.

"NYET!" Pavel stood quickly and gave chase. The turbo lift doors shut before Pavel could reach it. "Chekov to Sulu! 'Karu, vhere are you?!" Pavel cried into his communicator. The Captain looked over to Spock, who also had no idea what was going on, but listened to the communicator conversation.

"God, Pav. Not so loud. My head still hurts. I'm on my way down to… Sorry, Marko just walked past and winked at me. Has he said something to you again?"

"Da. Eet ees nozing. He is gone, da?"

"Yeah. He didn't say a word to me, just winked. What did he tell you?"

"I told him you vere on your vay back from sickbay and he said zat he vas going to pay you a wisit. I panicked. I em sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. I'll deal with it. Sulu out."

Hikaru turned up on the bridge twenty minutes later, walked over to where Pavel was working and kissed his forehead. Pavel smiled. Half way through the bridge shift, the bridge got a call from McCoy.

"Lieutenant Marko has just walked into my sickbay with a broken nose, Jim." Pavel looked over at Sulu in shock. Hikaru smirked, keeping his gaze on his console. "Why do I expect Chekov and Sulu have something to do with this? God dammit, Jim. Control your helmsmen!"

"Bones, relax. I'm going to sort this out now." Jim replied.

"You'd better. Chekov, Sulu and Marko are my most frequent patients, and that's not a good thing."

"I will talk to them. Jim out." Jim turned to Sulu. "Nice one, Sulu. Let me see your hand." Sulu rose from his seat and showed the Captain. He had dark bruises on his knuckles. "Woah! What a punch!" he laughed. Chekov walked over to where Sulu was standing and kissed his bruised hand repeatedly, muttering a few thank yous before leaning forward and resting his forehead on Hikaru's.

"Captain, I would advise you not to encourage Lieutenant Sulu in this scenario." Spock interrupted.

"Relax. It's gonna happen again either way, and I agree Lieutenant Marko needs to be taught a few lessons. He deserves it really, and I'm not in the mood to deal with him today." Kirk watched the two helmsmen embrace before returning to their stations, throwing the occasional smile at each other.

**#57: ASHAMED**

"Pasha? Can I ask you a question?" Hikaru asked, looking around the mess hall and putting down his fork. Pavel paused mid-bite and put down his fork, swallowing before opening his mouth to speak.

"Da, but I em really vorried nov. You hawe newer asked for permission befwore." Pavel looked nervous.

"It's alright, Pavel. It's nothing to worry about. I just want to know something..." Hikaru looked nervous.

"Vhat?"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Hikaru asked quickly.

"Vatch dis!" Pavel was suddenly grinning.

"No, Pav. I need an answer." Sulu was serious.

"I knov, vatch dis!" Pavel stood and walked over to an empty table, climbed up a chair and stood on the table, pulling Hikaru up with him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I hawe your attention please." Everyone stopped talking and looked at Pavel. "Tonight, Me and 'Karu are celebrating our one year anniwersary. I just vant eweryone to knov, I lowe 'Karu vith all my heart and I em not afraid of anyone vho does not agree vith dis! If you are one of those vho does not argee vith dis, get used to eet because I lowe him and vill newer let him go. Just a varning, 'Karu is de greatest fencer in de universe and I am wery good vith the transporter. Zank you for your time! Hawe a good ewening!"

The mess hall erupted in cheers and applause. A few people wolf-whistled and others congratulated the two. Hikaru laughed and Pavel smiled. Pavel then pulled Hikaru forward, still on the table, and kissed him passionately. More cheers and whistles filled the room.

"Does zis ansver your question?"

**#58: RUN**

"'Karu! Run! I'll hold zem off!" Chekov and Sulu were currently running away from a flock of large wasp/spider/crab things. Pavel skidded to a stop and yelled at Hikaru to run.

"I'm not leaving without you, Pavel!" Hikaru grabbed his hand and ran, pulling Pavel behind him.

"'Karu, I can hold zem off!" Pavel told him.

"No, Pasha! I won't let y-" Hikaru was cut off.

"Zey vouldn't follow you to ze shuttle!"

"I don't car-" Hikaru was cut off again.

"Eef I hold zem off…"

"You are not goin-"

"You hawe a better chance of surwiwal!" Pavel growled angrily.

"I DON'T WANT TO SURVIVE IF YOU'RE NOT WITH ME!" Hikaru yelled. Pavel looked at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed. "Just… keep running with me. Ok?"

"Da, I vill. I lowe you and I vould not vant to surwiwe eef you veren't here."

"Then I suggest we run before we get eaten."

"Da."

**#59: TRUST**

"Pasha? Do you trust me?" Hikaru whispered. Pavel and Hikaru were on an alien spaceship on a mission to steal a shield enhancer from the Klingons. They had just beamed the enhancer up, but not without setting the alarms off. There was a large Klingon stood in front of them.

"Vhat?" Pavel was obviously frightened.

I said, do you trust me?" Hikaru asked again.

"Vith my life, 'Karu." Pavel nodded.

"Hopefully, your life won't be at risk. When I say, I need you to run." Pavel looked at Hikaru.

"Run?"

"Yes, run. I'll be right behind you. Ok?" Hikaru placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder. "I promise I'll be right behind you, Pasha." The Klingon said something they didn't understand in Klingon.

"Da. You'd better." Pavel nodded to Hikaru.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked. Pavel nodded. Hikaru pulled one of the pipes off the wall and bashed it over the Klingons head. The Klingon fell over and growled before standing again. "Run!" Hikaru yelled. Pavel turned and ran down the corridor, unaware that Hikaru had just been hit by the same pipe. Suddenly, a Klingon stepped out in front of Pavel and grabbed his arm in a tight and painful grip. Pavel cried out.

"GET OFF HIM!" Sulu appeared behind Pavel, throwing the pipe at the Klingon. The Klingon released Pavel, but grabbed the pipe with both hands and swung the pipe around. The Klingon let go of the pipe mid-swing and Sulu flew into the wall, crying out as he landed on his arm with a crack.

"'Karu!" Pavel ran to Hikaru's side, but he knew he didn't have time to help him. Pavel picked up the pipe and ran towards the unsuspecting Klingon, ramming the pipe through his back. The Klingon fell to the ground, dead. "'Karu!" Pavel fell on his knees beside Hikaru. Sulu's eyes were closed. "'Karu? Say somezing. Please? I em begging you here!"

"Remind me… never to get on your bad side." Hikaru laughed. Pavel could have cried.

**#60: SECRET**

Chekov, Scotty, McCoy and the Captain had just finished their game of who-can-drink-who-under-the-table-first when Sulu had walked into the mess hall. The sights that met him were Pavel fast asleep on McCoy's lap, McCoy downing a shot of whatever-it-was while stroking Pavel's hair, Scotty singing 'row your boat' at the top of his voice and Kirk and Spock slow-dancing to the terrible singing. McCoy had told Hikaru that he had only had 3 shots and that Pavel hadn't touched the 'wodka' because ''Karu does not like eet vhen he get drunk'. Hikaru smiled and carried the sleeping Russian back to his quarters.

"Mmmmm, 'Karu?" Chekov whimpered as Sulu placed him down on the bed.

"I'm here, Pasha." Hikaru smiled as Pavel opened his eyes. "Hey beautiful." Sulu whispered as he gently stroked Pavel's cheek with the back of his hand.

"'Hey yourself." Pavel smiled, sitting up. "I vant to tell you a secret."

"Ok, what is it?" Sulu asked. Pavel leant closer.

"Vhen eweryone vas drunk, I sav somezing."

"What did you see? If the Captain has endangered your innocence, I am going to throw him out the nearest airlock!"

"I saw ze Keptin kissing Meester Spock!" Sulu's eyes widened.

"You saw… my god! Really?!"

"Da, zey vere lip-locked for thirteen minutes." Pavel laughed.

"Well, I want to tell you a secret too." Sulu smiled.

"Vhat?"

"I saw Uhura kissing Scotty down in engineering yesterday." Pavel looked shocked.

"Ouch! Zat ees going to hurt Meester Spock."

"Not if he's got the Captain." Sulu reminded him.

"Da. Zat is true." Pavel nodded.

"Well, I got one more secret." Sulu pulled Pavel close so Pavel's head was resting on Sulu's shoulder. Sulu ran a hand through Pavel's hair.

"Do tell."

"When I heard your voice, when me and Kirk were falling from the drill, I knew I was going to be safe."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"I heard your voice, telling us to hold on and that you would save us. I knew you would save us." Hikaru smiled.

"I… I had to. I lowed you." Pavel admitted.

"You loved me backed then too?" Sulu gasped.

"Vhat do you mean, too?"

"I loved you back then too."

"I lowe you now too."

"I love you now too too."

"Zat makes no sense." Pavel giggled.

"A 17 year old transporting two people plummeting to the ground on Vulcan without a chute, when a transport chief couldn't, makes no sense!" Hikaru laughed. "I tell you what else doesn't make sense."

"Vhat?"

"Spock and Kirk kissing for thirteen minutes." Both boys burst into laughter.

_**Please read and review! Also, I am seriously running out of ideas (For the first time ever!) So if anyone has any ideas or wants a drabble written, please let me know! More ideas = More updates! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is my Camping Collection! I am SOOOOO sorry it took me this long! Bones, Pavel, Hikaru, Kirk and Spock all go camping for shore leave. This one's REALLY long! I ran out of ideas so it kind of a mini-series type what-ya-might-call-it: 10 (continuous) camping drabbles. If anyone has any ideas, PM or review them to me and I'll include them. Maybe, if I get enough, I'll go past 150 drabbles ;)_**

**_Bad word alerts in drabble #61 and #62._**

**_Enjoy:_**

**#61: CLOUDS**

"Dat vone looks like a duck!" Pavel laughed, pointing at a cloud. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Chekov and Sulu had all decided to go camping together, as the Captain and McCoy had nothing planned for their shore leave and, well, Spock thought it was illogical, but decided to join them. At the moment, Jim, Leonard, Pavel and Hikaru were watching the clouds. Spock was fiddling with a tricorder. Pavel was led on his back, resting his head on Hikaru's chest. Another cloud passed.

"That one looks like Spock's ear!" Kirk smiled, laughing when Spock looked up and blushed light green. McCoy scoffed.

"Yeah, and that one there… looks like a cloud."

"Cheer up, Bones!" Kirk laughed.

"Ugh, camping with three kids and the green blooded hob-goblin. Two pairs of lovebirds. Not exactly my idea of the perfect shore leave!" McCoy retorted.

"Hey, Pasha. Are you alright? You seem quiet." Hikaru asked, running a hand tenderly through Pavel's soft, bouncy curls.

"Da. I em fine." Pavel turned his head so he was looking at Hikaru. "Vhat about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, Pav." Hikaru smiled.

"Good." Pavel smiled back.

"Hey, Pasha? Look at that cloud. It looks like you." Hikaru pointed at the cloud and Pavel looked up.

"Nyet, Eet looks like a teddy bear." He looked confused.

"Exactly, cute and cuddly." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Pavel to prove his point.

"You zink I em cute and cuddly?" Pavel asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I don't think, I know." Hikaru smiled.

"Vell, I cannot argue vith you, 'Karu." Pavel giggled. "Though you are wery cute and cuddly."

"Dammit, Jim!" McCoy groaned, getting up of the ground. "I told ya fifteen times to stop poking that bloody stick in my goddamn ear! What's it gonna take to get rid of ya?"

"Spock." Kirk replied playfully. Spock looked up, confused, at the mention of his name.

"Oi! Hob-goblin! Come here, pick your boyfriend up and dump him in the nearest god damn river and jump in after 'im." McCoy growled.

"You love me really." Kirk whined.

"Not even close, Jim." He turned to Spock "Ya make sure ya both stay under the water."

"But doctor, remaining under the water for too long would result in suffocation, due to the lack of oxygen, which would lead to drowning after having inhaled a large amount of water. We would die." Spock replied, oblivious to the joke McCoy was making. McCoy sighed.

"That's the whole point." McCoy turned to the two younger boys. "Sorry 'bout ruining ya moment. Come wi' me and I'll show ya a nice lil' lake. You could go sailin' together or feed the ducks or summit." McCoy smiled. He had a soft spot for the two boys, and everyone knew it.

"Doktor McCoy? Vould you like to join us?" Pavel asked, standing before helping Hikaru to his feet.

"Well, any where's better than with them. If ya don't mind…" McCoy looked at Sulu.

"Not at all." Sulu smiled. "The more the merrier." They all watched as Spock _carried_ Jim away.

"If they actually drown themselves, I am not reviving them." was McCoy's response.

**#62: SAILING**

"Dis is fun, 'Karu!" Pavel laughed as McCoy merrily turned the speed boat in another circle.

"When you said sailing, McCoy, I thought you meant in a sailing boat, not a speed boat." Hikaru sighed.

"I did," McCoy smirked, "But then I saw this."

"Da. Dis ees better, eesn't it?" Chekov asked Hikaru, hoping his lover was having as much fun as he was.

"I agree, Pasha." Hikaru smiled, pecking Pavel's lips. Pavel laughed.

"Good! I em glad you zink so." Pavel smiled excitedly, walking over to the side of the boat, putting his hand in the water. "Ha ha! Dis feels amazing, 'Karu!"

"Pasha!" Hikaru stood behind Pavel, wrapping his arms around Pavel's waist and pulling his arm back, holding his hand when it came out the water. "I don't wan-"

"…vant me to fall in, I knov." Pavel sighed. "But I vont."

"We don't know that." Hikaru whispered in Pavel's ear. "I just don't want you falling in."

"Keep hold of me zen." Pavel suggested. He then, still holding Hikaru's hand, lowered his hand back into the water. Hikaru gasped. "I told you it vas good, da?"

"Yes, you did, Pav." Hikaru laughed at the feeling of his and Pavel's hand cutting through the water.

"I lowe you 'Karu." Pavel sighed, leaning back against Hikaru.

"I love you too." Hikaru smiled.

"Right guys, I'm Hank Marvin so I'm gonna turn this contraption 'round an' get us back to land. I need food."

"One more thing!" Hikaru yelled. "Pav, come with me." Hikaru pulled Pavel's hand out the water, keeping hold of it, and dragged him to the front of the boat. "Stand on the first railing up." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Pavel's waist. "_Don't. Fall. In._"

"I vont." Pavel stood on the first railing up, facing outwards while Hikaru held him around his waist. "Vhat do I do nov?"

"Just… let me guide you." Hikaru smiled, taking Pavel's wrists and helping him keep his balance. "I've got you."

"Vhat are we doing, 'Karu?" Pavel asked. He though Hikaru wanted him to stay _away_ from the side of the boat.

"Relax." Hikaru smiled. Pavel did, and Hikaru lifted Pavel's arms out to the sides. "Stay like that!" He exclaimed excitedly, wrapping his arms around Pavel's waist again and standing with him on the first railing.

"Titanic!" Pavel laughed as he recognised the famous theme from the movie.

"The first movie we ever watched together. Our second date. You fell asleep on my shoulder ten minutes before the end…"

"And you didn't vant to vake me up so you sat on the floor until ze morning." Pavel giggled.

"Oi, lovebirds! Me plus food equals happy." McCoy interrupted.

"You? Happy? I didn't think that was humanly possible!" Hikaru joked as he held out his hand to help Pavel down from the railing.

"Har-bloody-har! Come on! I want food." He snarled. Pavel held Hikaru's extended hand as he jumped from the railing. Hikaru immediately wrapped his arms around Pavel.

"Away from the edge now, that's an order." Hikaru smirked.

"Yes, 'keptin'!" Chekov giggled.

**#63: PICNIC**

"Ya know, Jim. Ya can replicate a good sandwich." McCoy chewed frantically on his cheese and ham sandwich.

"I used Scotty's pattern." Kirk admitted, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Well, remind me to thank 'im when we get back." Bones swallowed the mouthful of sandwich before taking another bite.

"You seem awfully close to Scotty." Kirk smiled, picking up a cup of orange juice. Spock looked up at the doctor with his usual 'he's-right' look.

"What're you implying?" McCoy swallowed hard.

"Nothing… nothing…" the young captain smiled into his cup.

"Good, keep it that way." McCoy growled. The three older men started a new conversation, but Hikaru and Pavel weren't listening. Hikaru was watching Pavel, who had eaten not even half a sandwich before pushing the plate away and looking at the ground.

"Pav, eat some more." Hikaru pushed the plate closer to Pavel.

"Nyet, I em full." Pavel sighed, pushing the plate away again.

"Why aren't you eating properly?" Hikaru asked.

"V… vhat?"

"McCoy told me you were severely underweight for your age. Why aren't you eating?" Hikaru placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder.

"I… I do not knov." Pavel stammered.

"You don't have to lie to me, Pasha." Hikaru gently stroked Pavel's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I em not. I really do not knov." Pavel moved Hikaru's hand away and held it in both of his. "I hawen't eaten properly since Spock's mother vas mentioned. I hawe tried, but I cannot get back into ze routine… I'm sorry, 'Karu." Pavel looked away, not bearing to see the look on Hikaru's face.

"Shh. Come here, Pasha." Hikaru shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around the young Russian. Pavel slumped against Hikaru's chest and let out a shaky sob, but didn't cry. Hikaru rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You don't have to apologise. I'm just worried about you, I'm not mad or anything."

"I knov. I vas scared to ask you for help. I… I didn't vant you to vorry… I didn't realise you already knev." Chekov sniffed.

"It's alright, Pavel. Of course I'll help you." Hikaru pulled away and got a bowl from the picnic basket.

"Hey! Those are my strawberries!" Kirk whined.

"Not anymore." Hikaru retorted, moving Pavel so the Ensigns head was resting in Hikaru's lap. He took one of the strawberries and pulled the green leafy bit off it. "Pav, open." Pavel smiled and did as he was told. Hikaru laughed and put the strawberry in Pavel's mouth.

"Stop feeding each other! It's stupid." Kirk sneered in a childish manner, obviously upset with Hikaru for taking his strawberries. McCoy, being the only one who had heard the young officers conversation just now and the fact only he, and now Hikaru, knew about Chekov's eating problem, stood and hauled the Captain to his feet before dragging him to a nearby tree. Hikaru fed Pavel another strawberry, telling Pavel it wasn't stupid and that he would keep helping his until he got better.

"Ya need to shut the hell up and let 'em get on with it. Pavel needs all the help he can get when it comes to his eatin' problem. He don't need you tellin' 'im it's stupid, coz it aint, and Hikaru may be the only person who can help 'im. Do everyone a favour and leave 'em alone." McCoy growled.

"Wait. What eating problem?"

"Doctor/patient confidentiality."

**#64: CAMPFIRE**

"Dammit, Jim. I'm a doctor, not a lighter!" McCoy growled. Kirk scoffed.

"All I'm asking you to do is take over rubbing the two sticks together. My arms are tired."

"Guys, I don't care who does it as long as they hurry up!" Hikaru shouted. He was leaning against a large log with Pavel sat on his lap. Hikaru ran his hands up and down Pavel's arms as the young Russian shivered. It was about 9 o'clock, pitch black and the temperature had dropped massively.

"I'm trying!" Kirk panted as he rubbed the sticks harder. "Spock! You're just standing there!" he yelled, for no reason at all.

"I am observing this peculiar human behaviour." Spock dead panned.

"My god! Just hurry up! Pav's going to freeze to death!" Hikaru pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Pavel's shoulders.

"I… I em fine, 'Karu." Pavel shivered, weakly trying to push the jacket off.

"No, keep it on, Pasha." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Pavel, who leant back and sighed.

"I got it!" Kirk shouted. Hikaru saw the little campfire burning away and smiled.

"About time!" he shuffled closer to the fire, bringing Pavel with him.

"Hikaru! You are freezing!" Chekov gasped as the helmsman grabbed his hand.

"Come here, Pavel." Hikaru motioned for him to come closer.

"Nyet, you need your jacket!" Pavel shrugged said jacket off his shoulders and wrapped it around Hikaru. Sulu smiled and pulled Pavel onto his lap again.

"I love you." He whispered. Pavel turned his head, so he could see Hikaru, and pecked Sulu's lips.

"I lowe you too."

**#65: MARSHMALLOWS**

"Slow down, Pasha! You'll be sick." Hikaru cried as Pavel, who was still sitting in his lap, ate another sticky marshmallow.

"Relax, 'Karu. Eet is camping. Ve are meant to eat marshmallows." Pavel laughed as he began to roast another one over the fire.

"Captain? Are you injured?" Spock asked after Kirk took a sharp intake of breath after burning his hand.

"Nope, I'm alright. It's just a burn." Kirk groaned.

"Maybe doktor McCoy should take a look at eet, keptin." Pavel suggested, taking the marshmallow off the stick and feeding it to Hikaru.

"Will I live, doctor?" Kirk asked seriously, earning him a hit on the back of his head from McCoy.

"Stop being so damn melodramatic! Hell, Pavel's a better patient than you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sulu asked, protectively clutching Pavel closer.

"Nothing… just… forget I said anything." McCoy ate a marshmallow, embarrassed.

"You're digging yourself a hole there, Bones." Kirk smirked as Spock gently kissed the burnt spots on the Captain's hands.

"Your hole's deeper than mine, Jim. You can hardly talk." McCoy growled.

"I'm sure Pavel will pull me out of my hole." Kirk grinned.

"I don't think so. Look." McCoy smirked.

"Pav? You ok?" Hikaru asked.

"Shh. He's asleep." McCoy whispered. "Poor kid. 'e's exhausted." McCoy moved to sit next to the two younger officers. "Do ya wanna take 'im to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll take him." Sulu smiled. Pavel looked younger in his sleep, so innocent, like he had no worries in the world. Sulu knew better. McCoy nodded and patted Hikaru's shoulder.

"I know ya won't leave 'im in there so I'll bid you G'night."

"Night." Hikaru yawned as he picked Chekov up and carried him back to the tent.

**#66: DREAM**

"'Karu!" Pavel cried as he shot up in his sleeping bag. He, Hikaru and McCoy were sharing a tent while Spock and Kirk shared the one next to theirs. Hikaru was up like a light.

"Pasha! What's wrong?" he asked as he climbed out his sleeping bag and crawled to Chekov's side, holding him close as Pavel cried into his chest. Neither were aware that they'd woken McCoy.

"Bad dream… I em sorry. Eet is nothing." Chekov sniffed.

"It most certainly is something if it's gotten my Pasha upset!" Hikaru informed him.

"Your Pasha." Pavel breathed.

"Yes." Hikaru smiled. "What was your nightmare about?" Sulu asked, rubbing the Russians back and resting his chin on the top of Pavel's head.

"Ve vere on ze _Enterprise_. You and ze Keptin vere falling from ze… ze drill. I tried to beam you back up, but vhen ze lights danced around ze transporter… you vere… veren't there. It vas just ze Keptin." Pavel sobbed loudly, at which point, McCoy made himself known.

"Don't worry about it, kid. You did great that day. Saved a lot of lives." McCoy smiled. Pavel calmed down.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Sulu asked softly.

"Da, please." Pavel nodded. McCoy watched the two as they fell asleep in their sleeping bags, Hikaru with his arms around Pavel and Pavel holding on of Hikaru's hands in his sleep.

"G'night, lovebirds."

**#67: FIREWOOD**

"Has anyone seen Pavel?" Hikaru asked as he walked out the tent. He had woken up that morning, but he was alone in the tent. Kirk was sitting where they'd made the fire the night before.

"Hey, you've been asleep for ages!" Kirk laughed.

"Right, that doesn't answer my question. Where's Pav?"

"He's with McCoy and Spock. They're in the forest collecting firewood. Could you go get some too? They said they'd all be back in 2 minutes anyway." Kirk explained. Hikaru nodded.

"Which way?" he asked. Kirk pointed at the trees.

"Over there. It looks like it's going to rain, so we're going to need some dry wood for the fire tonight." Kirk smiled. "After all, we can't have 'Pavel freezing to death', can we?"

"No, sir, we cannot." Hikaru replied seriously and went to find some fire wood. They all came back about 3 minutes later, lots of sticks and wood loaded in their arms, but something was missing and only Hikaru noticed immediatly.

"Where's Pavel?" Hikaru asked for the third time that day. Everyone looked around, as if Pavel was just going to suddenly appear out of thin air. McCoy looked the most worried, apart from Hikaru.

"I do believe he was with doctor McCoy." Spock replied.

"He was not, dammit! I thought he was with the hob-goblin!" McCoy growled.

"Well he's not here now!" Hikaru shouted, running into the forest without thinking. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"I'll follow 'im then, shall I?" McCoy snarled. "Kid could be hurt for god's sakes!" he turned on his heel and ran in the same direction as Hikaru.

**#68: PANIC**

"Pavel!" Hikaru shouted, pushing plants and trees out the way. He was usually really fond of plants, but today, he hated them for getting in the way of him and his Pasha. "Pavel! Please! Answer me! Pavel!" Doctor McCoy finally caught up with him. "Slow down, lad! I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so. I can't believe no-one was with him! Wha- who was supposed to be watching him?!" Hikaru asked. "Pavel! Where are you?"

"He… he was supposed to be with me…" McCoy admitted.

"What?" to say Hikaru was shocked was clearly the understatement of the century.

"I was supposed to be watching him. He said he'd found a place to get lots of wood and just wondered off. God, I'm really sorry."

"Let's find him first. Pavel!" Hikaru called out again. They'd been searching for about 2 minutes before Hikaru found him, unconscious, on the ground with a large scar across his forehead.

"Pavel!" Hikaru ran over, skidding on his knees beside Pavel. "McCoy!"

"Oh god!" McCoy checked Pavel's pulse. "If he's hit his head, he might have a concussion. He'll need to avoid sleeping."

"Pasha?" Hikaru gently shook Pavel's shoulders. "Pasha? Wake up, sweetheart." Pavel let out a soft moan as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Ka… 'Karu?" Pavel asked, still dazed. Hikaru sighed in relief and gathered Pavel in his arms, carrying Pavel back to the campsite with McCoy at his heals.

"What happened, Pasha?" Hikaru asked.

"I zink I sleeped on something and hit my head on ze tree." Pavel chuckled weakly. "Zank you, 'Karu."

"You're ok, that's all that matters." Hikaru smiled, kissing the cut on Pavel's forehead.

"'Karu?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't blame McCoy. I vandered off because I didn't vant to be vatched like a leetle kid. I vas selfish. It vasnt ze doktor's fault." Chekov looked like he wanted to cry.

"I don't blame him, Pavel."

"Zen you blame me?" Pavel asked, his voice small.

"No! I don't blame you!" Hikaru assured him urgently. "I blame myself for not waking up and going with you."

"I vas the one vho let you sleep. So… you do blame me?"

"I will never blame you for anything, Pasha. Let's not blame anyone, ok?"

"I blame ze keptin…" Pavel muttered, nuzzling against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru laughed.

"I never thought I'd _ever _hear you say anything againstthe Captain!"

"Vell, nov you hawe."

**#69: HERE**

"Oh my god!" Kirk dropped what he was doing and ran straight over to where Hikaru had exited the forest with Pavel in his arms and McCoy following behind. "Bring him over here!" he half pulled Hikaru along before running into his tent and pulling out a sleeping bag. He lay the sleeping bag on the ground and Hikaru gently lay Pavel down. Pavel had his eyes closed.

"No, no, Pasha." Hikaru shook Pavel's shoulders, causing the Russians eyes to open. "You can't go to sleep yet. Not until McCoy's examined you, ok?"

"Da… 'Karu?" Chekov reached out with his right hand to hold Sulu's hand. Hikaru squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yeah?"

"My shoulder hurts. Ze left one."

"McCoy's coming. He's got a med kit and a tricorder. You'll be better before you know it. We'll go back to the _Enterprise_ and we-"

"Nyet!" Pavel cried.

"I'm here, kid. Just lie still." McCoy assured Pavel, kneeling beside him with a tricorder in his hand already.

"What's wrong, Pav?" Hikaru asked. "You said no. Why?" Hikaru asked, gently brushing Pavel's curls away from the bleeding scratch on his forehead.

"I don't vant to back to ze _Enterprise_ ower a leettle accident. Eet is shore leawe!" Pavel replied.

"Why not? There's better medical facilities on the ship." Hikaru pointed out. Kirk and Spock knelt beside Chekov.

"Is he alright?! What happened?!" Kirk asked. Spock knelt with his hand on Kirk's shoulder, looking genuinely, but only slightly, worried.

"'e hit his head but 'e hasn't got a concussion, so he's gonna need ta rest. Also, 'e's dislocated 'is left shoulder." He turned to Pavel. "Who do you want to set your shoulder?"

"'Karu…" Chekov looked pleadingly at Hikaru. Sulu swallowed nervously as he and Kirk helped sit Pavel up.

"Alright. On three?" Sulu asked. Pavel nodded.

"Da, on zhree."

"Ready?" Pavel nodded again. "One." Sulu quickly jerked the arm up and back into place. Pavel cried out. "I'm sorry!" Hikaru pulled Pavel closer for a hug and Pavel buried his face in Hikaru's chest.

"You said zhree! Dat vas one!" he complained.

"I know, but it's done now. Are you alright?" Hikaru asked. Pavel nodded.

"Right, I think 'e needs ta rest now. alright, kid?"

"Da. 'Karu? Vill you stay?"

"Of course, Pasha."

**#70: REST**

"'Karu?" Hikaru was lying on his back outside on the sleeping bag with his arm around Pavel, who was 'sleeping' with his head on Hikaru's chest and his hand in Hikaru's.

"Pasha? You're supposed to be resting." Hikaru squeezed Pavel's hand.

I em, I em just relaxing and not sleeping. Technically, dat is resting." Pavel smiled.

"Fine, just… don't try to do anything for a while, ok?" Hikaru ran a hand through Pavel's hair.

"Da. 'Karu?"

"What's up?"

"Ze sky is." Pavel joked. Hikaru chuckled. "Nyet, I vanted to knov if you vould be interested in a holo-program I made a vhile ago."

"Oh right? What programme is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Eet ees a trampoline." Pavel giggled. Hikaru laughed.

"Of course, we just need to wait for your shoulder and your head to get better."

"Da, of course." Pavel laughed.

"Pasha?"

"Da, 'Karu?"

"Ya tebya lyublyu." (I love you)

"You zed 'I lowe you' in Russian!" Pavel pushed himself off Hikaru's chest and looked at Hikaru with, possibly, the biggest grin ever. Hikaru and Pavel sat up.

"Ya budu vsegda lyubit' tebya." (I will always love you) Hikaru smiled.

"'Karu! I vill alvays lowe you too!" Pavel laughed and threw his arms around Hikaru.

"You have no idea how hard it was to learn that!" Hikaru chuckled. Pavel pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes. "Are… are you ok?" he asked.

"Da. I just, I newer even… I vasn't… I don't…"

"Shh." Hikaru smiled. "I learned something else too."

"Vhat?"

"Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya. Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem, Lyubimyy." (I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart, my love.)

"Oh, 'Karu!" Pavel breathed. "Watashi wa anata o aishite" (I love you)

"Did… did you just say… I love you… in Japanese?" Hikaru stammered, hardly believing what he'd heard.

"Da. I… I vealise you do not speak much Japanese, but you knov ze langu-" Pavel was cut off by Hikaru, who was now kissing him passionately.

"We learned how to say 'I love you' in each other's languages." Hikaru pulled away and hugged Pavel against his chest.

"Da. That is tvru lowe." Pavel smiled.

"Da, it is." Hikaru laughed. "You spoke Japanese in a Russian accent. God, you have no idea how much I love you."

"Shall I say eet again?"

"Oh, please do."

"Watashi wa anata o aishite" (I love you)

"ya tebya lyublyu slishkom." (I love you too)


	8. Chapter 8 (part 1)

**I apologise, due to an accident with the computer, and the lack of freetime I now have, updates may be shorter and may take longer. I will try my best. There's only 5 today, but they're extra special because the first four were requested by StarTrekENSIGNPavelChekov. The last one is one I've had planned for ages! Enjoy!**

**#71: TRUTH**

"Have you heard about Sulu and that lieutenant?" Chekov was sat waiting for Sulu in the messhall when he overheard Ensign Mohain and Ensign Collins, sitting on the table to his left, talking about Sulu. They hadn't notice Chekov sitting a few tables away.

"Yeah," Ensign Collis replied. "Him and lieutenant Leanna? I heard that Sulu was teaching Leanna to fence and he turned up late to the bridge that day."

"Does Chekov know?" Mohain asked. "It's gonna break his heart when he finds out." Mohain muttered.

"You mean the kid he's been dating? I don't think so… But I thought you hated them. You bullied them with Marko a lot and teased Sulu about the dampener thing." Collins pointed out. "And as I recall, whizz-kid put you in your place."

"Yeah, well, Marko's an idiot. I'm going to apologise to them when I next see them, honest."

"You and Marko had a fall out then?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, I told him to find another boyfriend this time. He's such a child, I swear!" Pavel then realised Mohain had been Marko's boyfriend.

"Hay, Pav!" Sulu called as he entered the messhall. The two ensigns looked at Sulu, then at Chekov. Mohain whispered 'do you think he heard us? Was he listening? I didn't know he was sitting there.' as Hikaru sat opposite Pavel at the table. "Sorry I'm late, Pasha."

"Eet ees ok." Pavel didn't try to force a smile. "Um… 'Karu? Vho ees Lieutenant Leanna?"

"I guess you've heard the rumours too." Sulu sighed, taking Pavel's hands in his own. "Pasha, I promise you, I swear on my life, there is nothing going on between me and Leanna. She had an away mission and she asked me to teach her to fence for it, so I helped her. Afterwards, Marko confronted me in the hall and threatened to tell you I'd been cheating on you, but I guess he told everyone else. I love _you_, Pasha. It has only ever been you and it always will be you. I promise." Hikaru kissed Pavel's forehead. "Please believe me."

"I do, 'Karu." Pavel smiled. "I beliewe you."

**#72: OPINION**

"So," Kirk started. Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Bones and Scotty were having lunch in the mess hall, while Chekov and Sulu were on the other side at their preferred table, the table where they'd had their first date. They always ate there. "Opinions on Sulu and Chekov's relationship."

"Captain!" Uhura gasped as she raised her cup. "You can't talk about that!"

"No-one's listening. Come on then, what does everyone think?" Kirk smiled.

"Well, they are cute together." Uhura smiled into her cup. "You could tell from the start they'd end up together."

"Ay, you cannae say anythin' against 'em." Scotty agreed.

"I agree. Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu are a 'perfect pair'." Spock nodded.

"I think they're bloody sweet!" Bones exclaimed.

"Yep, they are great for each other, aren't they?" Kirk smiled.

"Ya can say that again." Bones smirked. "Ya shoulda seen 'em campin' last week. They did the Titanic scene on the speedboat."

"Aww. How romantic!" Uhura sighed.

"I do recall Lieutenant Sulu having a fear of Ensign Chekov near water." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Ay, summit ta do with a mission. The poor laddie was pushed in a river."

"I had to rescue 'im. Kid nearly drowned." Bones mumbled. "Sulu looked close to tears. Poor kids."

"Aye." Scotty agreed.

"What ya thinking about, Jim?" Bones asked.

"How those two got through hell and back, defeated aliens, got shot at and attacked, got captured and tortured, got close to death and ended up the happiest boys in the universe." Kirk smiled. "They're a gift. Something to be treasured, and if anything happens to them, I'm gonna be the guilty one."

"You cannae blame yourself for anythin' that happens to 'em, Captain." Scotty reminded him.

"I know," Kirk sighed, "But that doesn't mean I wont."

**#73: FAMILY**

"So, Pavel. What is it you do?" Hikaru's mother asked. Hikaru and Pavel were in San Francisco for their shore leave, and Hikaru thought it was the perfect opportunity to introduce Pavel to his family, since he now didn't have one of his own.

"I em the nawigator on ze _Enterprise_. I vork vith 'Karu most of ze time." Pavel replied.

"Hikaru! His accent is adorable!" Hikaru's little sister literally squealed. "_HE'S_ adorable!"

"Vhy, zank you." Pavel blushed.

"Indeed, he is adorable." Hikaru smiled at Pavel, taking the Russians hand in his and kissing Pavel's cheek.

"You two… are _together?_" Hikaru's father asked, pointing at them both.

"Yeah, I love him and he loves me." Hikaru replied, slightly nervous, and turned to Pavel. Pavel looked scared, and Hikaru knew it was fear of rejection.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Hikaru's mother laughed. "I'm so glad you found someone, especially such a cute young man!" Hikaru smiled and heard Pavel gasp quietly.

"Yay! You're dating the adorable boy!" Hikaru's sister giggled.

"Agreed, he's a wonderful young lad." Hikaru's father smiled. Pavel felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Pasha? Are you ok?" Hikaru asked, wiping a stray tear from the young Russians face.

"Da… I em… I em wery happy… zat I hawe a family."

"You'll always be family." Hikaru's mother smiled.

"Zank you! You hawe no idea hov much zis means to me!" Pavel laughed through tears.

"Thank you." Hikaru mouthed to his mother and father, kissing Pavel's forehead. Hikaru's parents smiled.

**#74: FATE**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hikaru asked. Pavel and Hikaru were in the messhall for dinner, as were most of the crew, including the bridge crew.

"Vhat? Oh, I vas zinking about… us." Pavel smiled. "I vas zinking… if my mother hadn't died, I vouldn't hawe vrun avay from home to ze academy, ve vould newer hawe been room-mates, ve vould newer hawe bonded, ve vould newer hawe been assigned to ze _Enterprise_ and ve vould newer be like zis." Pavel sighed. Hikaru took Pavel's hand in his.

"Don't think about that. We're together and that's all that matters, right?" Sulu smiled.

"Da, but I vas zinking… do you beliewe in fate?" Pavel asked. "I knov eet ees an old Earth legend, but I beliewe in fate." Pavel muttered.

"You think fate brought us together?" Hikaru didn't realise Pavel believed in that old Earth legend that fate brought people together. "If you believe it, then so do I." Hikaru assured him, kissing his hand. Pavel blushed. "If Nero hadn't appeared, do you think we'd still be serving on the _Enterprise_ together?" Hikaru asked.

"Ze older Spock and me vere talking about zat, vhen I had a crush on you. He said ve vere all serwing together on ze _Enterprise_, but me and you vere close friends, not dating." Pavel replied.

"Well, I'm glad we're together in this universe. Us in the other universe don't know what they're missing." Hikaru smiled.

"Da. I agree."

"So do I, so I have a question to ask." Hikaru smiled wider, standing up from his seat with a glass and gently tapped it with a spoon. "MAY I HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION PLEASE?" he called. Pavel stood, surprised and confused. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Hikaru and Pavel, including Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Bones, Scotty, Marko, Mohain and Collins.

"Thank you." Hikaru smiled and turned to Pavel. "Pavel, we have spent two years together on the _Enterprise_ and four years together at the academy. You are the only person I've ever truly loved. The universe seems to slow down when I'm near you, and I hope every day that the universe _will_ slow down so I get to spend eternity with you. When were apart, I feel like a part of me has been torn right out of me, and when we're together, you fix the hole in my heart. I have no idea where I would be without you, and I'm glad I'm not there now. I believe I owe fate everything." Hikaru rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out a little blue ring box and kneeling down in front of Pavel. He opened the box and held it up to Pavel.

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Will you marry me?"

"Da! Da! I vill, 'Karu!" Pavel laughed through tears. Sulu stood and placed the ring, a gold band with a blue heart-shaped stone, on Pavel finger. Everyone cheered and clapped. Bones looked like he was going to cry and Kirk shouted 'ABOUT TIME!'. Hikaru lifted Pavel up and swung him round before setting the young Russian back on the floor and pressing his forehead against Pavel's, both laughing and crying.

"I love you so god damn much."

"I lowe you too, 'Karu. So wery much."

**#75: WEDDING**

Most crew members had gathered in the messhall for Hikaru and Pavel's wedding, all dressed in formal uniforms. The two boys had decided to have their wedding in the messhall because it was where they had their first date, their many dates after that and Hikaru's proposal. The messhall had become their favourite room. The messhall had been decorated by Hikaru and Pavel's friends: Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Bones, Scotty and even Mohain. Scotty came in.

"The lad's on 'is way." About 5 seconds later, Pavel and McCoy entered the room. Pavel was wearing a black tux with a blue flower and blue bow-tie, when Hikaru was wearing a black tux with a yellow flower and yellow tie.

"You excited?" The Captain asked, nudging Sulu.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Sulu smiled, watching as Pavel walked with McCoy. "I love him. It's only ever been him."

"We know." Kirk smiled. "You know, I was way more excited than I should have been when you asked me to wed you and Pavel."

"Who else was I going to ask?" Hikaru grinned and held out his hand for Pavel to take.

"You look dashing, 'Karu." Pavel blushed.

"And you look ravishing, darling." Hikaru smiled as Pavel blushed harder. The Captain tapped a glass with a spoon and began.

"We, the crew of the _Enterprise_, are gathered here today to wed two of the _Enterprise's_ finest officers: Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov. This is the most serious thing I've ever done so I'm not going to screw it up." Kirk smiled. Everyone chuckled. "I don't know where we would be without them. We'll, I'm sure we would have been destroyed with the other star ships on the first day of our mission. Now, Hikaru and Pavel have prepared their vows."

"Hikaru, you hawe alvays been zere for me vhen I needed you most. Our lowe is a metaphorical tree. It grows stronger the more ve pay attention to eet. Ze leaves on ze tree represent my heart. In ze sun, the leaves thriwe. You are my sun, my heart thriwes. In ze fall, the leawes fall. My heart ees like zat vhen you fall, vhen you are hurt. It falls. I lowe you." Pavel turned to Spock, who had the rings on the pillow. Hikaru's was gold with amber gems around it, while Pavel's was gold with blue gems around it. Spock handed Hikaru's ring to Pavel, and Pavel put it on Hikaru's finger. "May zis ring be a symbol, of our eternal lowe."

"Pavel, you've saved my life more times than I can remember, you're there when I need you and you've never seen any fault in me, even when I forgot to disengage the external initial dampener. You stood up for me, and found a way to turn my mistake into the second best thing I have ever done. The first best thing I have ever done, is asking you out on that date. The other day, we were talking about the other Spock's universe and how we weren't dating. I'm glad we aren't in that universe, or we wouldn't be here today." Hikaru took the other ring, the blue-gem one, and placed it on Pavel's finger. "I think this is now the best thing I have ever done. May this ring be a symbol, of our eternal love."

"Now, as your Captain, I pronounce you husband and husband." Kirk smiled as Hikaru brought Pavel closer for a kiss. It was perfect.

**I know there's only five, but my computer crashed a few days ago so I've had to re-write everything. I'm sorry about the long wait.**


	9. Chapter 8 (part 2)

**Thank you everyone for readng/reviewing/etc. I love you all! Thank you to StarTrekENSIGNPavelChekov (TeeHee. He's PavelSulu now;)) for your ideas. LOVE THEM ALL! Enjoy:**

**#76: PROTECTIVE**

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Marko sneered, walking over to Pavel and Hikaru's table in the messhall. Pavel and Hikaru were reading the mission requirement PADDS, holding hands on the table. Most of the crew were having their lunch breaks. Pavel tightened his grip on his husband's hand.

"Can you leave us alone?" Hikaru asked, putting down the PADD and standing abruptly. Pavel stood too.

"Sorry, Sulu. I guess I'm just jealous that you have little Chekov." Marko sneered, eyeing the young Ensign. Pavel felt awkward, so he stepped forward.

"Acctually, eet ees little Sulu. I hawe nothing left of my family, so I em a Sulu." Pavel straightened up, bravely letting go of Hikaru's hand and standing up to Marko. "Ve are married nov. You hawe no chance of ewer getting me, so I suggest you giwe up before you make a fool of yourself! Oh, vait. You already hawe!" a small crowd had appeared around the officers and all laughed and oh-ed when Marko looked shocked at the young Russian. Marko's anger kicked in as he brought his hand down on Pavel, slapping him hard and sending him to the floor. Everyone gasped and Hikaru ran forward. Pavel sat up, holding the side of his face and growled at Marko as Hikaru wrapped his arms around Pavel, gently stroking the already forming bruise on Pavel's cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hikaru roared, making most of the crowd jump. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Lieutenant Marko!" Bones voice appeared from behind Hikaru as he made his way through the crowd and knelt beside the two boys. "Maybe next time you assault an officer, you'll look to see where the Captain might be standing." The crowd laughed as a shocked Marko turned around to see the Captain. Kirk waved at him with a huge grin on his face and someone tapped  
Marko on the shoulder. Marko turned to see Hikaru, or his fist, to be precise. Marko was the next one on the ground. Hikaru knelt down beside him and grabbed Marko's shirt.

"You mess with my husband, you mess with me. Get it?" Hikaru snarled. Marko nodded, but smirked and winked at Pavel. Bones looked ready to kill him.

"Right, before Bones commits a murder, you are confined to quarters until further notice, which will be in three weeks' time. Any security in this crowd?" Kirk called. 4 crewmen stepped forward. "You guys are assigned to Marko's quarters. Oh, and Marko?" Kirk removed Hikaru's grip from Marko's shirt and helped him up before punching Marko himself. "You mess with my officers, you mess with me. Get it?" Marko could only nod.

**#77: APOLOGIZE **

Pavel was walking down the corridor on his way to meet Hikaru at the messhall, not looking where he was going, when he bumped into someone, knocking them over. Pavel looked up in shock and realised it was Hikaru, and he'd just walked into him. Hikaru seemed to have hit his head on the wall, because he was now holding a spot on the back of his head.

"Hikaru! I em so sorry! Are you alvright?" Pavel asked, helping Hikaru up. "I em so sorry!"

"Sh, Pasha. It's ok. I'm fine. You don't need to apologise" Hikaru smiled, kissing Pavel's forehead. "Let's go to dinner."

"Hikaru!" Pavel cried, running to Hikaru's side on the bridge floor. "I em so sorry!"

"Pasha… relax. It's not your fault… you didn't know… I'd get flung out my chair like that." Hikaru chuckled. The enemy ship that was attacking had fired a weapon and Pavel saw it on his screen. Pavel hadn't realised it was strong enough to throw everyone, including himself, the Captain, and even Spock, out of their seats and to the ground. He felt bad for not warning everyone to brace for impact.

"Ees your arm ok?" Pavel asked, lifting Hikaru off the ground and examining the arm. Hikaru winced. "Sorry! I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologise, Pasha. Landed pretty hard on it… but it'll be alright." Hikaru smiled, kissing Pavel's cheek.

"'Karu, I em…" Hikaru cut Pavel off.

"Sorry? Yeah, I know. Don't be." Hikaru smiled. "You have done nothing wrong. As cute as you sound when you apologise for everything, you don't need to. It's fine."

"But ve are trapped in ze turbolift. Eef I had just…"

"Done what? What could you have done?" Hikaru asked. "You could have done nothing." Hikaru assured him, tenderly kissing his lips.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Pavel giggled.

"I know." Hikaru laughed.

**#78: CUTS AND BRUISES**

"'Karu?" Pavel called as he entered the sickbay. Hikaru, who was sat up in the bio-bed with Doctor McCoy scanning him, turned to face Pavel.

"Hey, Pasha." Hikaru smiled, opening his arms. Pavel wasted no time walking over to his husband and falling in his arms in a light embrace.

"Are you ok?" Pavel asked as Hikaru run his hand through the young Russians hair.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Bit bruised and got a few scratches… we weren't expecting that explosion though, were we?"

"Nyet. I vasn't expecting you to push me out ze vay…" Pavel muttered.

"Don't you dare apologise, I know you're going to." Hikaru kissed Pavel's forehead. Pavel pulled away.

"Eef you vant me to stop apologising, zen stop getting hurt for me." Pavel smiled, kissing the large scar across Hikaru's forehead.

"I can't do that, Pavel. You know that." Hikaru sighed. Pavel kissed a large bruise on Hikaru's cheek.

"Vell then, I von't stop apologising." Pavel smirked, moving to kiss a bruise on Hikaru's hand.

"Doctor McCoy?" Hikaru turned to the doctor. "I feel better now."

**#79: TEARS**

"Pavel!" Hikaru cried as the alien fell to the ground. Said alien had only moments ago had his arm around Pavel's neck and a weapon to Pavel's head. Bones had shot the alien dead. Hikaru ran over as soon as Pavel was dropped and held the young Russian close. "Oh, god, Pavel!"

"'Karu? Are you ok?" Pavel asked as Hikaru placed his forehead on Pavel's. Hikaru shook his head and tears fell from his closed eyes. Pavel pulled away in shock and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "Hikaru? Vhy are you crying? You shouldn't cry! You are ze strong vone! I should be crying!"

"I… god, Pasha! I…"

"Please don't cry, Hikaru! I hate it vhen you cry." Pavel whimpered, wiping another tear from Hikaru's face.

"Ok. I… I love you, Pasha."

"I lowe you too."

"'Karu!" Pavel cried as he shot up from his nightmare, quickly looking besides him. He found Hikaru asleep next to him. Pavel sighed in relief. Hikaru was alive! He hadn't died protecting him and he hadn't been shot in the heart. It was a nightmare, but it had seemed so real. Pavel didn't know how he felt or what to do so he curled up and cried.

"P…Pasha? What's… are you ok?" Hikaru turned in his sleep to face Pavel. Pavel nodded.

"Da. I vas… just a nightmare." Pavel couldn't stop crying.

"If it was about me leaving you again, ignore it. I love you."

"I lowe you too… and I vas… in a vay." Pavel sniffed. "Hikaru? Vould you die for me?"

"Of course I wou… oh. I… I died again? In your dream?" Hikaru sat up and pulled the Russian into his arms. "I'm sorry, Pavel, but I would die for you in a heartbeat. If me dying would save your life, I would accept it. Just… don't worry about it. ok? Please don't cry… it hurts me when you cry." Hikaru wiped away the tears.

"Da. I lowe you."

"I love you too."

**#80: FRUSTRATED**

"Ve can talk about it, 'Karu. It vill make you feel better."

"Pavel! Just shut up, ok?! I've had the _WORST_ day today and I _DO NOT_ want to talk about it! I've got four reports to fill out, I have not slept in god knows how long, I've got a massive headache and I cannot deal with you right now! For god's sake… LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hikaru shouted as he and Pavel walked back to their quarters. Pavel stopped and sighed.

"Vell, pardon me for trying to help you. I vill be somevhere if you need me… not zat you vill." Pavel muttered and left, leaving Hikaru outside their quarters, regretting everything he had just said.

"Pavel!" Hikaru shouted as he ran into the messhall, one hand behind his back. Pavel was sat at their table with a PADD and a tear-stained face. "Pavel, I am so sorry! Please please please forgive me!" Hikaru cried, taking Pavel's free hand in his and sitting on the table. "I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed out and I was going to snap at the next person who spoke to me. I'm sorry, and I've got something that might make you forgive me."

"Hikaru? Eet ees ok… I understand…" Pavel sighed, wiping his face. "I just…"

"Please, don't say anything. I got something for you." Hikaru pulled out a rainbow rose from behind his back.

"'Karu. Eet's beautiful." Pavel breathed, taking the rose. Hikaru tried his best to smile.

"I grew the rose for you, but then I remembered this old trick my grandmother showed me where you split the stem and dip it into different coloured water. The bits of stem soak up the colour, and voila!" Hikaru chuckled nervously.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgiwe you."

**Ha ha! I've had #75 planned since I started writing. It was #75 because it's in the middle, so half of these drabbles are them as boyfriends, the next half are them as husbands. THEY'RE TOO CUTE I COULDN'T HELP IT! Thank you sooooooo much to StarTrekENSIGNPavelChekov! You are a star!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long. Btw, the Russian used in #84: ANGRY is Google translated, so sorry if it's wrong.**

**Thank you so so so much to StarTrekENSIGNPavelChekov for these ideas! You are a star! I also did one of my own ideas #83: FRIGHTENED, to follow your red shirt one ;)**

**#81: TROUBLE**

Hikaru knew Pavel would be ok. After all, Doctor McCoy was the best Doctor on the _Enterprise_. The more Hikaru tried to sleep, the lonelier he felt and the more he worried. He'd gotten so used to sleeping beside Pavel. Sleeping alone just… just seemed wrong to Hikaru. He sighed, threw the blanket back and picked up his PADD from his bedside table. He began to type.

_Hikaru Sulu's Log. Stardate: I don't have a clue._

_ Pavel was assigned to an away-mission today (or is it yesterday now?) with Uhura, Spock and the Captain. Out of those four, guess which one got shot? Yeah, Pavel. Of course it would be him. He's the only loyal one out of the lot of 'em. He was protecting the Captain. I swear he'll be the death of me._

_ I can't sleep. McCoy told me he's lucky and he'll be fine. He always says that. I guess I'm worried that one day I'll go down to the sickbay and McCoy will say Pavel was unlucky and won't be fine. It'll happen one day. He won't be lucky forever._

_I found out today (or yesterday) that Uhura dumped Scotty. I didn't even know they were going out to be totally honest. I bet Scotty is more McCoy's type. Spock and the Captain don't seem to realise that Pavel saved their arses. Well, they wouldn't, would they? One of 'ems an emotionless 'hob-goblin' and the others a childish idiot who doesn't think rules apply to him. (I'd better make sure they don't see this…) Uhura's pretty worried though._

_So, I'm gonna try, and fail, to get some sleep._

_Hikaru Sulu, signing off._

Hikaru turned off the PADD and threw it across the room. If Pavel was here, he'd tell Hikaru off and make him get up and get it. Automatically, Hikaru stood and retrieved the PADD, putting it back on the bedside table.

"Sickbay to Lieutenant Sulu. Sorry if this is a bad time." McCoy's voice came over the comms.

"It's fine McCoy. How's Pavel?" Hikaru asked.

"He's lucky. He'll be fine." Hikaru groaned inwardly as he sat on the end of his bed.

"Good. Why'd you call me?"

"To warn you there's a-Russian-in-need-of-a-hug on the way to your quarters." Hikaru felt his heart race. "I wasn't supposed to discharge him, due to 'captain's pain-in-the-ass orders', but I guess you're the best medicine for 'im."

"Thank you, McCoy!" Hikaru laughed.

"Ya welcome." McCoy ended the call. Just then, the doors to his and Pavel's quarters opened and Pavel ran in.

"'Karu!" Pavel laughed as he threw himself at his husband. Hikaru caught him and fell backward onto the bed.

"Pasha!" Hikaru chuckled, nuzzling his forehead against Pavel's. Pavel giggled. "You ok, Pav?"

"Da. I em better nov I em vith you."

"Me too, Pasha. Me too."

**#82: RED (Alternate red shirt scene in ****_Into Darkness_****.)**

"Captain on the bridge." Pavel announced, like he did every time the Captain walked through the doors.

"Captain." Hikaru nodded as he walked past Captain Kirk. What confused Hikaru was the fact the Captain _wasn't _turning to sit in his chair, rather walking forwards to talk to Pavel.

"Mr. Chekov," the Captain leaned on Pavel console.

"Mr. Sulu, Keptin." Pavel corrected him. Hikaru failed to hide his smile.

"Sorry, Mr Sulu, you've been shadowing Mr. Scott, you are familiar with engineering systems of this ship?" Hikaru looked up. Where had that come from? Asking Pavel about engineering? What the…

"Affirmative, sir." Pavel nodded, looking more and more confused.

"Good. You're my new chief. Go and put on a red shirt." Hikaru turned to the Captain in shock, praying to whatever God might be out there he'd heard wrong. The Captain clapped Pavel shoulder before turning to his chair, leaving Pavel to look absolutely terrified, muttering an "Aye, Captain."

"Woah, you can't do that, Captain!" Hikaru stood the same time Pavel did. Pavel turned to Hikaru.

"Da, he ken. He ees Keptin. I vill see you tonight." Pavel muttered. Hikaru stepped forward and grabbed Pavel's arm.

"Mr Sulu," both officers turned to look at the Captain. Kirk half laughed, half sighed. "_Lieutenant_ Sulu, if this partnership is going to affect your ability to work on this ship…"

"Nyet, Keptin. Hikaru ees fine."

"Have you heard of the red shirt curse?" Hikaru turned to Pavel.

"Da, I hawe, and I vill be famous for being ze first person to surwiwe eet. Nov, I vill see you for dinner." Pavel kissed Hikaru's cheek and turned to leave the bridge. Hikaru sighed and sat down in his chair.

"Retract all moorings, Mr. Sulu." Kirk ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hikaru scowled.

"Lt. Uhura, open a ship wide channel."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr Chekov, how are we looking down there?"

"Mr Sulu, Keptin!" Kirk smiled, "All systems nominal, Keptin." Kirk acknowledged with a 'copy that'. "Warp available at your command."

"Thank you, Mr _Sulu_." Kirk emphesised.

"I love you, Pasha!" Hikaru shouted.

"I lowe you too, 'Karu!" Pavel shouted back. A few 'awws' and giggles were heard both from the bridge and engineering before Pavel cut the channel. Spock and Kirk turned to Hikaru.

"Lieutenant Sulu?" Spock spoke up. "Are you aware that was a ship wide channel?"

"What of it, sir?" Hikaru asked.

"What he means is the whole ship heard you two being all soppy to each other, nothing to worry about. Let's ride." The Captain smiled.

"Yes, sir." Hikaru wasn't ready to forgive the Captain just yet.

**#83: FRIGHTENED (Alternate Marcus scene in ****_Into Darkness_****)**

"Captain Kirk," Admiral Marcus sighed. "Without authorisation and in league with the fugitive John Harrison. You went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you." The admiral turned to his crew. "Lock phasers."

"Wait, sir. Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait!" Kirk ran across the bridge, holding an arm out as if it would be enough to stop him.

"I'll make this quick." Admiral Marcus spoke to an off screen crewman. "Target all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise Bridge." Spock moved closer to Kirk.

"Sir, my crew was just...was just following my orders. I take...I take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine, and they were mine alone." Everyone exchanged glances. "If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them." Everyone turned to their Captain. Kirk paused for a moment "Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live."

"That's a hell of an apology. But if it's any conciliation, I was never gonna spare your crew." With that, Hikaru leapt up from his seat and ran to the turbolift, still listening to the conversation over the ship-wide channel.

"Something wrong with your pilot, Son?" Marcus asked.

"Don't call me son. He's gone to find his husband." The Captain replied. (Down in engineering, Pavel gasped and ran up the ladder to find Hikaru.) The turbolift doors opened on the engineering deck and Hikaru ran on the high platforms and down the ladders faster than he'd ever run in his life.

"Ah well. Fire when-" and then Marcus cut off. Hikaru saw Pavel running up a ladder towards him.

"'Karu!" Pavel cried as he threw himself at Hikaru, who caught him and wrapped his arms around him. "I heard ze Keptin. You came to find me."

"I'm sorry." The Captain's voice echoed through the ship. Hikaru pulled Pavel closer, burying his face in the Russian's curls.

"Of course I did. I love you." Hikaru whispered.

"I lowe you too." Pavel sniffed.

"Their weapons are powered down, sir." Both boys looked at each other in either shock or surprise, they weren't sure which.

"Zey deed not destroy us?" Pavel asked.

"Enterprise, can you hear me?" Scotty's voice broke the silence.

"Scotty!" the Captain cried. Hikaru sighed in relief, still holding Pavel close. Pavel started laughing.

"Da, Meester Scott!" Pavel shouted.

"Guess what I found behind Jupiter?" Hikaru could see Scotty's smiled through the tone in his voice.

"You're on that ship!" Kirk laughed.

"I snuck on it, seems that I just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet admiral. I'd really like to get off this bloody ship! Now beam me out!"

"You better get back to ze bridge. You vill get in trouble." Pavel smiled at Hikaru.

"I thought… we _all_ thought… we were going to die. That's a good enough reason to leave my post, I think." Hikaru hugged Pavel close once more. "I'll see you for dinner tonight. Do. Not. Die." Hikaru pulled away and pointed a warning finger at him.

"I vont. I lowe you."

"I love you too."

**#84: ANGRY**

"Pavel, calm down. We can talk about this!" Hikaru cried as he followed Pavel into their quarters.

"Nyet! YA ne khochu, chtoby ty na etoy missii!" (No! I don't want you to go on this mission!) Pavel started pacing. Hikaru knew about Pavel tendency to revert to Russian when he was angry.

"Pasha, I can't understand you." Hikaru placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder. Pavel shrugged it off.

"Vyydite! YA ne khochu, chtoby ty! Etosamoubiystvo!" (Get off! I don't want you to go! It's a suicide mission!)

"Pavel," Hikaru sighed, deciding to use the little Russian he knew to talk to Pavel. "Poslushayte, pozhaluysta." (Listen, please.) Pavel stopped yelling and turned to look at Hikaru in surprise. "Poslushayte." (Listen)

"Izvinite… Sorry…" Pavel muttered.

"I know you don't want me to go on that mission, but the Captain needs the best pilot he can get, and according to him, that's me."

"Mne vse ravno! Etoplaneta demona klass! Yesli chto-to poydet ne tak, on ub'yet vas!" (I don't care! It's a demon class planet! If anything goes wrong, it will kill you!) Pavel cried. Hikaru grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Pasha, slushayte menya!" (Listen to me!) "YA lyublyu tebya, no ya ne ponimayu vas." (I love you, but i don't understand you.) Hikaru sighed. "Govorite standarta." (Speak standard.)

"Sorry... I don't vant you to go. Eet ees demon class. You vill die eef anyzing goes vrong."

"And the away-team could die without their pilot." Hikaru pointed out.

"I vish you veren't a pilot…" Pavel muttered.

"You don't mean that." Hikaru smiled.

"Da, I do." Pavel pouted.

"No, you don't. If I wasn't a pilot, I wouldn't have been assigned to the _Enterprise_, I probably would have died on another star ship, Starfleet would have been destroyed by Nero, I wouldn't have met you, the most beautiful person in the whole universe, I wouldn't have married you and-"

"Fine, I get ze point."

"You didn't let me finish." Hikaru smiled. "And I wouldn't be telling you that you are the reason I _will_ come back. Alive. I promise." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Pavel's waist and sat on the end of the bed, pulling the Russian onto his lap. "I will always come back to you because I know it will hurt you if I don't. I don't want to hurt you, Pasha."

"Zen don't go on zis mission." Pavel muttered.

"I'm going, and I'm coming back." Hikaru's arms tightened around Pavel's waist. "I promise."

**#85: DON'T WAIT UP**

Pavel sighed as he turned over in bed again for the millionth time. He had begged Hikaru _not_ to go on this mission, but Hikaru had gone anyway. Pavel remembered what he'd said, or hadn't said, to Hikaru moments before he had left.

_"I told you last night I did not vant you to go!"_

_"Yeah, you told me… in Russian!"_

_"Da, I vas only speaking Russian because eet ees too much vork to keep talking standard vhen I em annoyed or upset!"_

_"I told you, I promised you, I would come back alive. I would come back alive because…"_

_"…"_

_"Come on, Pav. Don't be like that. Finish the sentence. I am coming back alive because…"_

_"…"_

_"…because if I didn't, it would hurt you and I don't want to hurt you. Are you giving me the silent treatment?"_

_"…"_

_"Fine. If you're gonna be like that. Just tell me you love me."_

_"…"_

_"For the love of… Fine. You can't even tell me you love me? I'll tell you one thing though. I would rather die than suffer this, where you are refusing to talk to me!"_

_"'Karu? You don't mean zat!"_

_"Yes. I. Do."_

And then Hikaru had stormed off to the shuttle. Pavel rolled over to bury his face in his pillow to muffle his crying. He felt so stupid now. He should have told Hikaru he loved him. The only reason he hadn't was because it sounded like he'd never get a chance to say it again, as if Hikaru was really going to die. Then there was that last thing.

_"…I'll tell you one thing though. I would rather die than suffer this, where you are refusing to talk to me!"_

_"'Karu? You don't mean zat!"_

_"Yes. I. Do."_

Pavel cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Pavel awoke to find Hikaru lying beside him, watching the young Russian in his sleep.

"You were crying?" Hikaru asked. Pavel didn't know what to say. Hikaru was there, in front of him, alive. "You still not talking to me?" Hikaru asked softly.

"'Karu!" Pavel suddenly leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck and laughing. Hikaru chuckled, bringing one arm around Pavel's waist and the other around Pavel's shoulders.

"Pasha." Hikaru smiled. "So, you're talking to me again?"

"Da. I deedn't say I lowed you because I vas afraid I vould newer get anozher chance to say eet. I em sorry."

"No, Pasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I would have you any way I could get you, Pasha. That thing I said about rather dying was just harsh. You should punch me for that later or something." Hikaru muttered. "Was that what made you cry?" Pavel nodded. "There I go, hurting you like I said I wouldn't. And you _still_ love me?" Pavel nodded again. "What the hell did I do to deserve you?"

"You became a pilot." Pavel answered. "You vere assigned to the _Enterprise_, you could hawe died on anozher star ship, you stopped Starfleet being destroyed by Nero, you said zat all to me ze night before."

"You missed a bit out." Hikaru smiled

"I deed?"

"Yeah. The bit where I met you, the most beautiful person in the whole universe, married you and…"

"And told me that I vas the reason you vould come back aliwe because you knov it vill hurt me if you didn't." Pavel finished.

"See? You could have said that yesterday!" Hikaru chuckled. Pavel nuzzled closer to Hikaru.

"I em glad ve made up, and zat you are aliwe, but I em not going to punch you."

"Well, you won't here me complaining."

"I lowe you."

"I love you too."

**#86: HOMESICK**

"Pasha?" Hikaru leaned over his console closer to Pavel. "Are you alright?" Pavel was resting his head on his arms on his console with his eyes closed looking extremely pale. Pavel opened his eyes and sat up.

"Da. I em… fine." Pavel muttered.

"What happened to your eyes?" Hikaru asked. Pavel looked confused.

"My… eyes? Vhat about zem?"

"They're grey and dull today, instead of blue and sparkly." Hikaru replied. "Come here." Hikaru motioned Pavel closer. Pavel rose from his seat and walked over to where Hikaru sat. Hikaru pulled the young Russian onto his lap. The Captain watched the two from his chair, wondering, really, if he should stop them. then, he saw Pavel relax and decided to let them get on with whatever they were doing.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Hikaru asked, gently caressing Pavel's check.

"Da, I knov." Pavel sniffed.

"Are you sick? Not feeling well? Is it Marko again?" Hikaru asked.

"Nyet, eet ees not Marko. I just… ve hawe been in space for some years nov… and zere's alvays a part of me zat vreally misses Earth."

"Thank god. I thought it was something horrible. Pasha, we all feel like that at one point. You're homesick." Hikaru smiled.

"Nyet. I ken not be homesick if I em home." Pavel smiled back. "My vreal home ees here vith you. I em just… Earth-sick."

"My home is here with you too, Pasha. I am Earth-sick too." Hikaru chuckled, pressing his forehead against Pavel's. "I love you."

"I lowe you too."

"Mr Sulu!" the Captain called. Both Pavel and Hikaru turned to look at him. "Mr _Sulu's._ Could you possibly continue this conversation later?" the Captain smiled. The two boys nodded and Pavel returned to his seat.

"Pasha?"

"Da."

"Your eyes are blue and sparkly again." Hikaru smiled. Pavel blushed.

**#87: PAYBACK (Continuation of INJURY)**

"What the hell happened to him?" McCoy asked as Kirk was carried, unconscious, into the sickbay with a bruise on his forehead, by Hikaru, Pavel at his heels.

"Ze mission vent vrong... And ze captain accidentally offended ze 'high lord'." Pavel explained.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait outside." Hikaru smirked.

"What?! He my best friend! Besides, I'm the doctor!" the Doctor argued.

"Let's just talk outside, yeah?" Hikaru took hold of the confused doctors arm and led him outside as the other doctors examined the captain.

"Alright, Sulu, what's this really about?" McCoy asked as he was pushed into the corridor. Hikaru crossed his arms.

"A few months ago, Lieutenant Marko grabbed Pavel round the waist as we were walking into the mess hall. He then forced Pavel into a wall. Pavel started crying and I got angry, so I threw a few punches. He ended up throwing me over a table and I hit my head and was knocked unconscious. I was brought in and Pavel then tried to get into sickbay, but you pushed him away. He was really upset, McCoy!" Hikaru's voice rose the more he spoke. McCoy looked down at the ground. "And later that day, I found him in the mess hall looking like the most depressed kid in the world, convinced that he was useless and no one wanted him around!" McCoy sighed as he remembered the time.

_"Ensign Pavel! There is no need for you to be in my sickbay!"_

_"I hawe information on ze monster zat attacked 'Karu!"_

_"You mean Lieutenant Marko?"_

_"Vell, he iz a monster!"_

_"Then you'd better leave coz I ain't gonna help him till your gone."_

_"I… I em sorry, doktor McCoy. Just… help him get better."_

_"Kid… I'm sorry. I've had a stressful day and I don't want to deal with people who I don't need to deal with."_

_"I understand. I em sorry for vaisting your time."_

"Dammit, kid! Look, I'm sorry! I never meant for that to happen-"

"No, I bet you didn't, but it did happen. I'm sure nurse chapel will do a good job with the captain. You, are to go to your quarters. I've had a stressful day and I don't want to deal with people who I don't need to deal with." Hikaru quoted. McCoy sighed.

"Right. I 'ad that coming." McCoy muttered.

"We're still friends, McCoy. You just need to know that if Pavel ever gets hurt, I will get my revenge." Hikaru warned. McCoy nodded.

"Can't argue with that."

**#88: ADORABLE**

"Can you say it once more? Please?" Hikaru turned to Pavel, who was pretending to work on his console.

"Nyet. Eet ees stupid!"

"Please? For me?" Hikaru almost begged.

"Fine. Nuclear wessles." Pavel muttered.

"Aww! You are too damned adorable." Hikaru smiled.

"Zere ees nozhing adorable about my accent! Did… did you just 'aww' me?" Pavel asked.

"Problem if I did?" Hikaru smirked.

"Nyet… not vreally." Pavel murmered.

"Can you say advise?" Hikaru smiled.

"Ad… adwise. Vreally 'Karu!" Pavel glared at his husband.

"Say available!" Hikaru chuckled.

"You are pushing eet 'Karu!" Pavel turned to his console.

"Please?"

"Fine, awailable! Nov, leawe me alone!" Pavel shouted.

"Sorry…" Hikaru apologised and started to work on his console. Pavel turned to Hikaru, feeling guilty for shouting at him, and leaned over.

"Wictor wictor." Pavel giggled and Hikaru smiled.

**#89: PLEASE (There's a few here)**

"'Karu? Ken ve go to Russia next shore leawe?" Pavel asked during one of their dinner dates. "Please?"

"I don't know…" Hikaru muttered.

"Nyet, do not vorry. Ve promised it vas your turn to choose zis time." Pavel sighed. Hikaru smiled. How could he say no?

"Well, I choose to go where you want to go."

"Vreally?" Hikaru nodded. "Da! Zank you, 'Karu!"

"'Karu, don't do zis! Please!" Pavel cried as Hikaru shoved him on the transporter pad. The two boys had been on a undercover mission on an enemy ship, but once they were detected, everyone on the enemy had tried to kill them. Hikaru had rushed Pavel to the transporter room to beam him back to the _Enterprise_. Of course, Hikaru had demanded he be the one to stay.

"I'm sorry, Pasha. I'm _not_ letting you stay." Hikaru shouted. "I need to stay so I can beam you back."

"I ken hide in ze vent in ze vall. I em small enough. You go back to ze _Enterprise_, disable ze enemy shields and beam me back. Please, ''Karu!" Hikaru felt his heart break as he watched a tear roll down Pavel's face.

"Alright. If you die, I have to live knowing I left you here." Hikaru warned. Pavel jumped off the pad.

"I von't die. Please, go." Pavel pushed Hikaru onto the pad. "I lowe you."

"I love you too." Hikaru smiled as he was beamed back. Pavel crawled into the vent and waited.

"Please 'Karu, ken ve bring Zulu?" Pavel asked.

"The Tribble? I don't know what the Captain's going to say…"

"Eet's ze night shift. Eet ees extremely boring. Zulu von't hurt anyvone or get in ze vay." Pavel picked up said Tribble and gently stroked it.

"This is how the conversation will go: Excuse me Captain, may we bring our pet tribble to the night shift for our entertainment? No you may not Mr Sulu." Hikaru turned to Pavel. "I say yes. He'll say no."

"Ensign Sulu to Keptin Kirk." Pavel called the Captain through the comms.

"I will never get used to the whole Sulu thing. Go ahead." The Captain replied.

"Keptin, please ken me and 'Karu bring Zulu to ze night shift?" Pavel asked.

"The Tribble? Sure, why not." the Captain laughed.

"Zank you, keptin!" Pavel cut off. "See 'Karu?"

"It's your accent. It's so cute and adorable you can't say no. If I'd asked, he'd have said no." Hikaru muttered.

"You can't say no to my accent?" Pavel asked. "Do you vrealise I nov knov your veakness?"

"Damn it." Hikaru groaned.

**#90: ICE**

The Captain cursed again when Spock's attempt to re-establish the heating didn't work. Everyone on the bridge was struggling to keep warm and no-one could concentrate.

"K…'Karu?" Pavel shivered. Hikaru stood from his seat and pulled Pavel out of his. He wrapped his arms around the young Russian and pulled the both down to the floor so they were leaning against the helm console.

"Eet… ees so cold, 'Karu." Pavel rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru tightened the embrace.

"I know, Pasha." Hikaru replied. "Captain? How's it looking?" Hikaru asked. The Captain looked up.

"Not good, Mr Sulu. The environmental controls are on the fritz. We have repair teams down there now." the Captain sighed. "You ok?"

"N…Nyet." Pavel muttered. Hikaru pulled him closer.

"Hey, I thought you grew up in Russia. You should be warmer than the rest of us." Hikaru was shivering, but not as much as Pavel was.

"Y… Yeah, vell, I… I guess I hawe just got… got used to ze _E… Enterprise _temperature." Pavel murmured. Hikaru kissed Pavel's forehead.

"Or because you're really small." Hikaru joked.

"'Karu!" Pavel whined, pulling away from Hikaru. Pavel felt ten times colder immediately, so he moved over to Hikaru again, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Pasha!" Hikaru laughed. "Are you using me for heat?" Hikaru joked.

"Nyet!" Pavel panicked. "Nyet! You are ze only person I vould hug!"

"Hey, calm down. I was joking." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Pavel tightly.

"Ha ha!" the Captain suddenly cheered. "Heating's back!"

"Thank god!" Hikaru laughed before turning to Pavel. "I love you."

"I lowe you too."


End file.
